Obsession Confession
by Anna Hibiki
Summary: When you're obsessed, you don't attend to reasons and leave everything aside, even your dignity. CrawfordRan R&R please!
1. Prologue

Obsession Confession 

By: Anna Hibiki 

Rating: R. 

Disclaimers : Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it. 

Pairings: Coming soon.. 

Notes : Anything written in Italic are thoughts. 

This fic can be read mediaminer.org and ff.net. 

Prologue 

(Aya's POV) 

I don't want to fall asleep. Every fucking time I close my eyes I see him, so tall, so strong, so in control of everything... I hate him more than anything, but there's something in him that atracts me in a way I can't control. 

Even if I look quiet and cold, I lose my nerves easily, but he's not like me, he never loses it, he remains cold and smirks and yeah, admit it Fujimiya, he's too sexy. 

And it's wrong to l- to lik-, to be atracted to the enemy, yeah, it's VERY wrong. 

But what am I thinking? I'm strong enough to control what I feel, and if Fujimiya Aya says he's going to stop liking the enemy, then Fujimiya Aya's going to stop getting turned on by the enem- get your fucking hand away from there! Okay, that's better, but I'm going to need that cold shower now.. and that's a bad thing, Hidaka just came back from his soccer practice and will be there for at least an hour. 

But if I get this finished soon, then I won't have to take the cold shower, but I'm going to feel worse at the end. 

Am I really that stupid? Guess Aya-chan would be ashamed of me if she knew. I thank God she doesn't have to see me like this. I think that even the others have started suspecting that something weird is going on. Well, only Omi has. The other two are two stupid. One with his `ladies' and the other with his soccer thing. 

Omi hasn't said a thing about it, but he caught me looking at Crawford a few times, and for the way he acts around me now, I know he knows. 

I just hope Crawford DOESN'T. But with a telepath in his team, I really doubt it. Bah, thinking about this makes me sick. 

Hidaka's out of the bathroom, so now is my momment. I better go take that shower before I lose it. 

And when I finish, I'll go to bed to try to rest a little. But I don't want to sleep. 

But in the other hand, there's a mission tomorrow and I can't be tired. 

Will he be there? A part of me wants him to be, but there's another part of me that's completely against it. 

I felt empty as I drifted off to sleep... 

Tsu zu ku...? 

Well, I just wanted to give RanRan a little oportunity. And I think Brad-chan's good for him (actually, he, Farfie and Omi are the only ones I tolerate to see him with). 

Since I have to update all my other fics, this one will be updated slowly, but if you people like it I'll try to continue this. 

Leave me a comment with your opinions please!! ^^ 


	2. Chapter 1

Obsession Confession

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Pairings: Coming soon..

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts.

This fic can be read mediaminer.org and ff.net.

I want to thank all the reviewers that commented the prologue! So the glomps and a Mini-Brad go to: **Minimorr** (arigato for reviewing!! *glomps*), **Talyssa** (arigato for reviewing! **), and **simply_kim** (arigato gozaimasu! *glomps*).

Chapter 1

"You could find another group to fight against. I'm tired of Weiss!" Schuldig whined.

"No, you're not. You've been searching on Estet's computers for missions involved with Weiss lately."

Schuldig smirked. "Can you prove that?"

"Don't make me." He answered coldly. "Anyway," he continued, "You'll be seeing your beloved Weiss tonight." His eyes went blank for a few moments. "And you'll have fun if you go."

That seemed to catch the redhead's interest. "What kind of fun?" He asked curiously, sitting on a nearby chair.

Now it was Crawford's turn to smirk. "The same kind of fun I am going to have. Stop pouting."

"But fun and you can't be on the same phrase!" he protested. 

"Well, if you don't want to do it, Farfello will do it. He'll sure will have lots of fun playing with the kittens… Wonder which one he'll chose…"

"Choose a kitty? Why?"

"It's part of my new plan to destroy the kittens. I just needed the last bit of information."

The German frowned. "I don't get you."

Brad sighed in annoyance. "To weaken Weiss, we have to weaken the kittens. And the best way is playing with them and break them slowly, doing this we have the guaranty that they won't recover, and therefore, Weiss will be destroyed at the funniest way."

"How are we supposed to break them?" he asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"It's easy. Since Abyssinian is obsessed with me, I'll just give him what he wants, and take it away when he depends on me."

The redhead chuckled. "That sounds fun… But what do I have to do with this?"

"If both of us succeed, then it'll be easier to destroy Weiss, but if one of us fails, then the other will still have possibilities."

Schuldig didn't seem to understand. "But then… If you've seen we'll succeed, why don't you do it alone?"

"Because I haven't seen if I'll succed. And I've seen all your possibilities, and if you make the wrong election, you'll be the one defeated. But since I can't see what I'll do, it's the reason we both have to do it."

"Then, which kitty do I have to chose?"

Brad shrugged. "That's up to you. I can't tell you who you should chose."

"But that's not fair! You know who you have to play with but I can't know with who I have to play? At least give me a clue!"

"Just don't get near the one you like the most. Take one you don't like."

"What will happen to me if I take the one I like the most?"

"You'll have to deal with the consequences, and you won't like it." He took his glasses off to scrub at his eyes tiredly. "So, who are you choosing?"

.::.::.::.::.

Aya entered the living room and sat on an armchair. He hadn't even opened his book when Omi approached him and placed the folder with the information of the mission on his lap. "Here's all the info you need." He looked like he would have said something else, but having there Youji and Ken, who were practically snuggling on the nearby couch, he didn't. "Eto… Aya-kun?"

He looked up at the kid. "Hn?"

"I… well, could we talk?" he whispered looking at their teammates.

But it seemed that they hear, because Youji turned his face to look at him and Ken lifted his head from the blonde's shoulder lazily. 

"If you don't want us to hear, go to another room, we're trying to sleep our siesta." The playboy murmured, yawning loudly.

"Youji-kun! You're just too lazy! You just had lunch and shouldn't be down here cuddling with Ken-kun when there's a mission tonight!!"

"We're NOT cuddling!" they both yelled at unison. "We're just lazy, and it's all warm in here." Youji pointed out.

"Yeah! And you should rest too if you want to be okay for the mission." Ken continued.

Omi sighed and looked at Aya with pleading eyes.

Aya followed him into the kitchen. "What do you want?" he asked when they finally were away from the other two.

"Look Aya-kun… I.. I don' know what's going on, but if you have any problem with Oracle, or he's done anything to you, well… I just wanted you to know that you can tell me. I… I'm your friend, and if there's anything-"

The redhead's gaze softened a little. "Don't worry Omi, there's nothing wrong with me." He turned to leave the room.

"A-Aya-kun!"

"Nani?"

"A-nothing." He said softly.

Ayas shrugged and left.

Omi wanted to slap himself. He was pathetic! What would Aya-kun think of him?

Aya said he didn't need anything, but he kept on repeating himself.

But he wanted the other man to know he had a friend if he needed him!

He went back to the living room to find his teammates Youji and Ken sleeping on the couch, with Ken's head resting lighly on the playboy's shoulder as Youji's own head had fallen against Ken's as they slept peacefully, the only sound on the room came from the tv, that covered their quiet breathing.

In some way, he envied Youji and Ken's friendship. They were so close one would think they were together, but Omi knew better than that, and he knew Youji spent the nights outside while Ken never went out or had any dates, so they couldn't be together, even if in his humble opinion, they made a perfect couple.

That's what he would like to be with Aya, a coiple, but he knew that he couldn't aspire at more than friendship.

He knew since long ago that the redhead's heart would never be his, the owner was their worst enemy.

Oracle.

Brad Crawford.

Schwarz.

.::.::.::.::.

Aya went back to his bedroom.

Omi knew.

He had tried to be subtle, but Aya had noticed that he knew.

Shit!

What was he going to do?

He had to cover his feelings, no, not cover them, he had to make them DISSAPEAR, and do it quickly.

Tsu zu ku…

Well, this chapter was longer than the prologue, though I'm not happy with it.

But what do you think?

Next chapter we'll know more things and YEAH, they'll go to the mission and Brad-chan will start to play with RanRan.

What do you think Brad will do? How's Aya going to react? And Omi? Who will Schu choose to play with? Will Schwarz succeed or will Brad's worst visions become true?

If you want me to update sooner or not, leave me a comment with your opinions, suggestions, criticism, etc, please!!

Hasta luego!


	3. Chapter 2

Obsession Confession

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R (will it go up?).

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Pairings: Coming soon..

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts.

This fic can be read mediaminer.org and ff.net.

I want to thank all the reviewers that commented the prologue! So the glomps and a Mini-Aya (to match last time's Mini-Brad) go to: **MiniMorr** (waii!! I love to receive long reviews!^^ arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* ya welcome! Hope ya like your Mini-Aya too! I can't tell you if Omi will get Aya at the end cuz I don't know it yet, but I can tell you that I'm in a big BradAya mode lately, and I'm not much of a fan of Omi [he's cute and all, but I don't like him, I like the couple he makes with Nagi] Who I could set Omi with… well, first of all, we have to discard Ken, Schu and Youji from the list of possible loves for him. I won't ever write Omi with any of them. But I love the OmiNagi and the FarfOmi doesn't disgust me. About who Schu's gonna chose, he's gonna give his reasons for it, and the thing's between Yo-tan and Ken. *hentai grin* I like both pairings, but I prefer the three of them together! 'bout Brad… I thought he had to know, he'd had to see it or Schu would have discover [if even Omi knew, then they had to]. You'll see Aya's first reactions on this chapter, and we'll see how things go at future chapters. Who knows? Maybe RanRan gets Brad to love him at the end! Or they end up in a love-hate relationship, or they kill each other, or who knows what could happen? There are lots of possibilities. Thanks to you for stopping by to review and hope ya like this chappie!), **ephemeral** (Arigato gozaimasu for reviewing!! *glomps* *beams* hope ya like this chappie too!!^^ ).

Chapter 2

Omi finished putting on his mission gear and went downstairs to the mission room, where his teammates where spending the last minutes before the mission.

The only light on the room came from a candle that barely illuminated the room. Aya sat on an armchair, giving a last look to the info they had been given. He scowled every now and them, probably at the mention of Takatori. He looked up at him when he appeared, acknowledging his presence in his style.

Omi gulped and just lifted his hand, waving slowly. Just the sight of those amethysts eyes made him melt into a puddle of blonde goo.

He decided to look at Youji or Ken before he could do or say anything embarrassing.

His friends were sitting on the floor in a barely illuminated corner. Their hands were entwined and resting on Ken's leg.

Youji had his eyes closed and his head leaned on the wall while the brunette was staring at their hands, shaking slightly.

The leader of Weiss smiled fondly but somewhat bitterly at the sight of his friends.

He would give anything to be like that with Aya, but they had it and did nothing about it.

But he was realistic, and he knew he had to give up on Aya.

He looked away. It hurt too much to look at his teammates, it had been a mistake to look at them.

He was startled when he felt a presence behind him. "Let's go." Aya said quietly. 

Omi looked at Ken, who nodded and gave Youji's hand a light squeeze. The blonde opened his eyes and leaned forward to whisper something at his friend's ear. The ex-soccer player sighed and rose to his feet.

They were ready to leave.

.::.::.::.::.

Crawford gave his teammates instructions about what they had to do.

Farfello had to kill any guard he found, all the time supervised by Nagi, and hurt Weiss, but not kill them.

Nagi had to make sure Farfello didn't kill more than necessary and hurt Weiss.

Schuldig had to take the kitten he had chosen away from the others and start playing with him.

And Brad, he had to fight Fujimiya and take advantage of the situation.

As soon as Farfello and Nagi disappeared at the end of a corridor, he pointed to that same corridor and motioned Schuldig to go there. He took the opposite one, quietly, there was no need to rush.

If everything went as planned, he would meet Abyssinian in a few minutes. 

_Schuldig, have you seen them?_

There was a moment of silence, but then he heard a chuckle on his mind. /Yeah… The kitties are down there.../ A fake sad sigh. /So many possibilities…/

_Remember what I told you._

/You're no fun!/ The American could almost see the redhead pout. /You want me to play with a kitty I don't like. Bad bad Brad-chaaaaa-/

_Out of my mind, NOW_. He felt the redhead's mind retreating from his, and continued across the corridor.

He smirked when he finally spotted the redheaded assassin. His eyes roamed down Aya's back, advancing slowly.

Just when he was placed behind him, he grabbed his arms to prevent him from moving and bent his head down to press his lips against the back of the younger man's neck, sucking at the skin gently.

Aya was paralyzed the moment those cool lips touched his skin. "What th-" he tried to free his arms from that iron grip, but Crawford was stronger.

His eyes widened in surprise when he looked back and saw the American looking at him with that sexy smirk of his. "What? Aren't you happy that your dream has become true?" he whispered.

"What the- let go!!" he tried to kick or do anything that would take the American off him, but nothing he did seemed to affect him.

"Shut up." He ordered, crushing his lips against his brutally.

The Weiss assassin struggled but his hand dropped the katana, in part because Brad's grip made his arms numb and in part because he wanted the kiss. He gave a low groan when the Oracle opened his mouth and coaxed Aya's mouth open with his tongue.

The older man turned him around and put the trembling body closer to him. He kissed him again, this time seeking the redhead's tongue, trying to make him respond.

Aya started to respond hesitantly to Brad, meeting his tongue, feeling him against his teeth, his lips, everywhere, overwhelmed by the sensations his enemy's kiss was making him feel.

He broke the kiss a minute later, breathless. "W-why.." he gasped for air.

Brad let go of an arm and reached up to caress one flushed cheek, the pinkish color a contrast to the assassin's pale skin. "I want you." He said before claiming that mouth again, this time scraping those tender lips with his teeth, bruising them.

A sound caught Schwarz's leader's ears. He looked to the side and his eyes widened in surprise.

Schuldig was pinning Siberian against the wall, his hips keeping the smaller body still. He had been shot on the shoulder and bleeding. Schuldig's knees prevented the brunette from using his legs, his arms trapped behind his back so the German could use his hands.

_What did I tell you?_ He said mentally.

/You told me not to get my favourite kitty. BUT, as I tried to chose a kitty, I thought about the possibilities, and this is the easiest one. And the cutest. I'm not a cradle robber, and Kudou's too slutty for my liking./

_You said he's the easiest?_

/Of course. Bombay would never want anyone that's not Fujimiya, and Kudou can be broken easily if little Siberian's broken. I chose this kitten because he's the most vulnerable now. He'll give in sooner if I give him what he wants. And hurting him I'm hurting two of Weiss. Had you thought about that, Braddy?/ he asked smugly.

_You don't know what you're doing_. He remembered him. _I already told you, now you'll have to deal with the consequences, and you won't like them_.

One hand tilted Ken's chin up while the other held the barely conscious boy as he kissed him roughly yet infinitely gentler than Brad had been to the redhead. The other difference was that Ken wasn't responding. He was trying to put away with what little strength he had and whimpered in pain.

All that time, Brad kept Aya distracted, not letting him see what was happening to his teammate, but the truth is that he didn't need to distract him since the redhead had long ago started to kiss back eagerly, clutching onto him to support his suddenly weak body. In fact, there came a moment when Brad was just there with his mouth open while Aya kissed him.

The American man didn't stop kissing the swordsman until he heard Schuldig curse when the kid lost consciousness.

/Braaaaaad… my kitty doesn't like it rough!/ he whined into his mind.

_Leave him where Weiss can find him_.

He put away from Aya when Schuldig disappeared with Ken hauled over his shoulder.

The redhead looked at him through clouded eyes, his amethyst eyes a shade or two darker as he tried to compose himself.

"Wh-"

"You liked it, didn't you?"

"B-" Aya stammered. 

"Take your katana and go back with your teammates. You won't have problems to get out of here, the target's dead already."

"But…"

Brad leaned forward and gave him a brief kiss. "I'll see you soon Ran."

The redhead's eyes widened in shock. "H-how.."

He shrugged. "That's your name."

Aya had nothing to say to that.

.::.::.::.::.

"Bombay!! Can you hear me? Bombay!!" Youji tried to communicate with the leader of Weiss desperately. "Bombay!!"

"What's it Balinese?" Omi asked worriedly.

"K- Siberian! He's been shot and unconscious! Where the fuck's Aya?! He should be here already!!"

"Balinese! Is it serious?"

"No, it's just the shoulder, but the mission has to be aborted." He said softly, cradling the brunette into his arms.

"It's okay Balinese, Abyssinian should be there soon. Is Siberian bleeding?"

"Yeah, but I've bandaged him as best as I could." Then he noticed for the first time that Ken's lips were slightly swollen and was bleeding a little. He gently wiped the blood with the tip of a finger.

"Bombay?"

"Nani?"

"Nothing. Abyssinian's here."

"We're leaving."

"Where the hell-"

"Any severe injuries?" he cut him.

Youji shook his head and noticed for the first time that Aya's breathing a little hard and had something in common with Ken.

The swordsman's fine lips were darker and swollen, and bleeding.

Oh shit… He thought, his mind starting to make conclusions. 

Well, at least Aya's coat was hiding his erection, or THEN he was really going to have problems with his teammate.

Tsu zu ku…

How was it? Hope ya liked it! ^^

It looks like Aya's responding positively to Brad's plan *hentai grin*. Who knows? Maybe our bishies go all hentai soon. *sighs* About Schu chosing KenKen…. What could you expect from me? Though I have to admit that I was tempted to make him take Yo-tan as his kitty. But at the end, the idea of making Schu be with KenKen was too much. In all my other fics there's always a problem and Schu can't enjoy Ken-chan, so I couldn't resist it *sighs*.

Anyway, now Youji thinks that Aya and Ken have been doing hentai things at a mission, and be sure he'll try to know what happens!!

And in next chapter, we'll know how Aya feels after his little BocaBoca with Brad. And what would happen if OMI hears Youji asking KenKen about what he's been doing with Aya?

Remember to leave me a comment with opinions and ideas, they're always welcome, specially now that I'm getting all blocked.

Hasta luego!


	4. Chapter 3

Obsession Confession

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R (will it go up?).

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Pairings: Coming soon..

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts.

This fic can be read mediaminer.org and ff.net.

*waves* I think it's time to thank the reviewers!! So the glomps and thanks will go to: **ephemeral** (arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* ehehe… Brad HAS to do something to Aya, what I don't know it's WHAT. *snickers* thank u!^^) and **crayon** (arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* hope ya like this chappie! hehe… about the YoKen… It's my fave pairing and I have some planned for this fic, guess I can't help it… Oi! I'm talking too much… ^^; ).

Chapter 3

_Okay, _he thought as the cold water took the blood off his skin. _I've just gone crazy, Fujimiya Aya has gone crazy. It was my imagination, NO, I'm sure that Mastermind played one of his games on me and I ended up fantasizing about Crawford kissing me. That's the most logical and easier to accept answer._

Pale fingers brushed against moist and still hurting lips. The water had taken the blood from there away, but he knew he had bite marks everywhere around and on his lips.

So okay, maybe Brad had really kissed him, and he had been rough, too rough.

But Aya had loved it.

And now, as he wrapped a big, fluffy towel around his body trying to get erased the feeling of the cold water, he felt guilty for enjoying it instead of fighting.

He had also jeopardized the mission. He should have been covering Siberian and wait for Omi to contact him in case he was in danger, but all he had cared about was about his enemy (and main obsession) was kissing him.

And what scared him the most was that he knew that if that ever happened again, he would forget about his teammates and wouldn't care for what happened to them.

He put on clean clothes and went downstairs to the mission room. He needed to find Omi to fill the mission report.  

Not surprisingly, there was nobody there. He supposed the others were up still taking care of Ken's wound.

He headed towards the brunette's bedroom and entered there when he saw the open door and that the lights were on.

Omi was sitting on a chair, probably typing his part of the mission report. He had changed his mission gear for his blue pajamas. He looked quiet, so he guessed he had already finished patching Ken up.

The little blonde looked up at him and smiled nervously before looking down again to continue writing. Aya gave a nod the boy didn't see and looked at the brunette's bed.

Youji was sitting by the bed's edge, giving his back to the redhead, still carefully treating some of bruises on the half asleep man's face. He hadn't changed his clothes yet and Ken's hand had a tight grip on the blonde's coat, even if he was just barely conscious.

The playboy looked up at Aya, who was obviously waiting for him to tell him about Ken's state. "The bullet's out and should heal soon. There are only some minor bruises all over his body and face." He said the word 'face' a little louder, glaring at him- no, glaring at his mouth and the bruises there. "You were supposed to be covering him, weren't you?"

Aya shrugged. "Nobody's dead." He said coldly.

"What does that mean?!" Youji demanded, getting up and sitting again when Ken whimpered in pain. He hadn't released his coat so when Youji had rose to his feet, the brunette's injured arm had gone up too. "Sorry KenKen." He whispered as he gently massaged his friend's arm trying to relieve the pain.

Aya turned his gaze towards Omi again. "I have to write my report."

The boy nodded and smiled at him. "I'm almost finished Aya-kun. If you want, you can come with me to the mission room to write it so Ken-kun can rest a little."

"Yeah, KenKen has to sleep." Youji said gently uncurling his friend's fingers from his coat and placing the tan hand on the bed.

The redheaded assassin was the first one to leave Ken's bedroom, followed shortly by Omi and Youji, who bent down to give the brunette a little kiss on the forehead before he left.

.::.::.::.::.

Omi looked at Aya worriedly as the older assassin typed quickly.

Something had happened at the mission that had disturbed the redhead, he was sure of that.

First Aya hadn't covered Ken, and he had lost his earpiece. When he joined his teammates again, he had been breathing suspiciously laboringly, his mouth was covered in blood, and his legs were shaking.

"Aya-kun?" He asked softly, sitting on the couch next to him.

Aya didn't look up at him. "Hn?"

"Are you okay Aya-kun?" he looked away. "When you came back from wherever you were, you looked… guess weird is the word to describe it."

When the leader of Weiss looked at his friend, he found tired amethyst eyes looking back at him. "I'm fine."

Omi blushed and looked down. Aya's eyes were always so intense… always glaring or without expression, but there was something deep in them… "Well… if you feel like talking or anything…" he took a deep breath. "IknowI'vealreadytoldyoubutifyafeelliketalkingyoucantalktomebecau-"

"I'll remember it." The older assassin said quietly, his face tired but relaxed.

That was the only difference between how Aya treated Youji and Ken from him. While he was always cold and icy with them, he usually softened a little with Omi.

The boy grinned at him. "Then I think I'm going to sleep, I'm tiiiiiiiiiiiiiired" he said with a yawn as he got up. "Oyasumi nasai Aya-kun!" He said trying to sound happy.

"Oyasumi.." Aya murmured as the boy went upstairs, continuing with his report.

.::.::.::.::.

Next morning, Youji went to Ken's bedroom to see how the brunette was doing. "Ohayo KenKen!" he said cheerfully when he noticed his friend was awake, but hadn't moved from the position he had been left the previous night. "How are you feeling?" he asked sitting at the edge of the bed and pressing his hand against his forehead, making sure there was no fever.

Ken sighed. "Like shit, but I've been worse."

Youji chuckled and moved his hand up to ruffle his hair. "That's my KenKen, scaring us to death but always optimistic about it!"

"Oi Yo-tan!!"

"Baka." He said getting up to take the first aid kit. "I have to take a look at your bruises and see nothing's infecting. And look at your mouth." he said going to the topic he wanted to talk about. "What the hell happened to you there?"

The brunette suddenly paled and looked away, refusing to look at his friend.

"What's it Ken?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He said softly.

"Look Ken!" Youji said angry because his best friend didn't trust him to tell him such a stupid thing. "There are very few possibilities. I know you kissed Aya! I saw both your lips and his, and you both were screaming kiss!" he sighed and gently ran a finger over the marks on Ken's lips. "Why didn't you tell me you're with Aya? I would have understood it… But Omi isn't going if he knows. How could you do this to him?"

"You're wrong Youji!" Ken said getting even paler. "It wasn't Aya! I'd never… K'so! this is just too embarrassing to tell!"

And so Ken started telling Youji what had happened, but didn't tell him WHO kissed him.

The playboy sighed in relief when Ken told him that he wasn't with Aya, but he still had his doubts about a few things. If it hadn't been Aya, then who was the one kissing Ken? And if the marks on Aya's face weren't from Ken… then who had done it to him? Was it the same person that had made them to Ken?

Youji sighed in relief, but Omi didn't.

He had woken up all happy that morning and was about to go into Ken's bedroom to see how he was doing, but he had stopped by the door when he heard his friends arguing. And he almost died right there when he heard Youji saying that he knew Ken and Aya had been kissing.

How could Ken-kun do this to him of all people?! Anger and sadness overwhelmed him as he ran towards his bedroom, not even hearing the whole conversation.

The only thought in his mind was that one of his best friends had betrayed him.

Tsu zu ku…

So, another chappie up! It looks like inspiration's coming back slowly, just hope it comes back completely and the fucking writer's block disappears already before I go crazy.

Since family's coming here tomorrow (that is, in sever or eight hours, just when I'll be going to sleep), I won't have internet until sunday or monday… *sniffs* I just hope there are lots of YoKen and SchuKen fics updated on ff.net when I'm back or I'll go crazy!! It also means that I won't be able to write OR draw until they leave. So gomen ne! I won't be able to update anything until then!

Anyway, how was the chappie? It's shorter than the previous one, but well, hope this will do!

Remember to leave me a comment with your opinions and all, whatever ya wanna say will be gladly accepted.

Hasta luego!


	5. Chapter 4

Obsession Confession

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R (will it go up?).

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Pairings: Coming soon..

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts.

This fic can be read mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Well… I think that today I'm giving a Mini-Omi to all the reviewers! You know, to make him suffer and all that stuff… *sweatdrop* The glomps and thanks are for: **jene** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* hope ya like this chapter too!^^), **MiniMorr** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Ohhh…. Blackmailing… *evil grin* don't feel sorry for Omi, it's good to see him suffer, cuz that would mean that there's BradAya *is in a more BradAya mood each day*!! About the chappies being so short… *sighs* I'm sorry, but since they are so short, I update faster, and I prefer to update one chapter per week or so, even if they are short, than one long one that takes me months [as a reader I hate it when writers don't update, and as a writer I do the same a little too often *glares at herself*]. This chapter is the longest one on this fic so far, hope ya like it! Luckily the block has left, just hope it doesn't come back in a long time!! Thank u! ^^), and **AolaniDathomir** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* *grins* Yo-tan's being all kawaii with KenKen… And I have to agree that Aya's just too fun, and would make a good companion to Farfie, though I prefer him with Brad. *giggles* Schu's gonna continue being a hidoi [a very ecchi one though] with Ken, but there's Yo-tan, ne?).

Chapter 4

Aya scowled at his three teammates.

Something was definitively wrong that morning.

First of all, Omi was pale and dead serious, maybe angry, his gaze fixated on his breakfast.

Youji looked from Ken to him, a worried expression in his green eyes.

And Ken avoided looking at Youji, but had spent a few minutes staring at the redhead's mouth, or should he say the bruises there? He looked as if he was thinking hard. About what? He had no idea.

"So, Aya." Youji said breaking the silence and startling him slightly. "What happened for you to leave Ken uncovered and appear later like THAT?" he said suddenly very serious as he pointed to his mouth. "And don't you think it's a great coincidence KEN has the same marks?"

Omi gasped, almost dropping his chopsticks. _No… please don't… _He got up and exited the room.

Aya just shrugged.

"Oh, so you did it, did you?" he knew Aya hadn't touched Ken, but maybe that way he could discover who had done that to his best friend.

The redhead lifted an eyebrow. 

"Won't you tell us? You are with Ken, aren't you? You just got turned on at the middle of the mission and played a little too rough with KenKe-"

"Youji! You know that's not true!!" the brunette cut in.

"Then someone will have to tell me the truth because I don't understand anything." The playboy demanded. "If you didn't do that to Ken and he didn't do that to you, then the person who did this to you has to be the same person who did it to Ken. So then tell me who had such a great time with you so I can know who kissed, and who knows if tried or did more to do more to him."

Aya thought about it for a moment. The only thing he was sure of was that Brad hadn't touched Ken, he had been with him all the time. But then, WHO had done it? Was there some kind of plot with Schwarz so they were trying to rape them or who knows what? "He can tell you who did that to him, I have no idea of who was with him."

"Aya."

"Stop it already Youji. I'm okay. That won't happen again next time." Ken tried to sound reassuring. "C'mon, we have to open the Koneko." He said stumbling slightly as he left for the flower shop, the painkillers the blonde had given him before making him somewhat dizzy.

Even if the others had insisted that he spent the day at bed, he had said no, he preferred to move and try to forget about what happened last night.

It was true that he wasn't going to be a great help at the Koneko (his injured arm was bandaged to his chest so it wouldn't move and heal faster so he only could use one arm), but he didn't want to, couldn't stay quiet.

He sat on a chair and waited patiently until Youji went downstairs and opened the flower shop.

.::.::.::.::.

Aya took another sip at the now cold coffee.

If he didn't understand anything before, now after talking with Youji he was even more confused.

Ken's bruises were similar to his, that was true, but only similar. Whoever had done that to the brunette had been infinitely gentler than Brad had been to him. The teeth marks were closer on Ken's face, so whoever ha done it had smaller teeth than the tall American.

So that left TWO possibilities. Two because Prodigy was absolutely out of the question, he was too small, so it had been either the knife-licking psycho or Mastermind.

So he was right… Schwarz was up to no good (though that was nothing new). And whatever they had planned, it wasn't only for him, because they had implicated Siberian too.

Why them and why like that? If you want to destroy an assassin group, you try to kill them or something like that, you don't corner and kiss them.

But when it was about Schwarz you could never know. So if that was on their plans to play with them, there had to be a reason.

Of course, it could have been just that they had felt like having some fun with them, or who knows what they wanted. After all, Schwarz were the guys with superpowers, not Weiss. 

So he would have to wait to know what they were planning, and to be honest, an inner voice told him, part of him wanted Brad to repeat it again, no matter if it was because he wanted to or because of some evil plan. He didn't care. He just wanted to feel that again. A part of him wanted, the obsessed part. Aya, ABYSSINIAN wanted that. But what little was left of Ran told him no, to forget about that, to get over his obsession (because that was an obsession whether he liked it or not).

But it wasn't that easy to forget.

He couldn't forget the American's hands, his mouth, the way he had kissed him, his teeth marking his skin, the way he had responded to him.

That ashamed him and made him feel even worse about it.

He let out a deep sigh. Great, just great, now he needed another shower.

.::.::.::.::.

Brad took his glasses off and scrubbed at his tired eyes. ""Aren't you going to shut up?" he snapped after having to listen to the German's humming for nearly an hour.

He could almost see Schuldig grin. "You're the oracle, you should know it by nooow!" the redhead sang from the bathroom.

"I only know I'm going to make you shut up if you don't stop singing." He threatened as he went into the bathroom.

Schuldig looked up at him through damp orange locks. He was bent forward towelling his hair. 

The jeans he was wearing and the white shirt waiting to be put on were enough for Brad to know that the vision he'd had a moment ago was going to happen that day.

"You're going to that flower shop of Weiss today." He said coldly.

"Yeah. I've been studying my kitty and already know what I have to do." He straightened up and dropped the towel at the floor, his fingers raking through his long hair as he reached out for a comb. "What are you going to do with Abyssinian?" he asked as he untangled any knot he might find.

The tall American smirked. "I don't have to do anything. He'll do whatever I want the moment I order it."

Schuldig left the comb on its place and took a brush to finish his gorgeous orange hair. "Yeah, how lucky." He pouted.

Brad rolled his eyes when he saw what the redhead was going to say. "If you didn't want to do all this work you should have chosen Balinese. He's such a slut he wouldn't have mind what you did as long as you gave him sex. With time, you wouldn't even have to destroy him, because he would betray Weiss. He would accept joining Schwarz and he would kill his beloved little Siberian before their friends eyes. That would make Bombay fall into a depression and then he'd heard from Kudou that Abyssinian was regularly having sex with me, and Bombay would kill Fujimiya. Then you would make Kudou kill himself while Farfello stabbed Bombay to death. THAT would be the end of Weiss. That was the plan that would have succeeded, but since you're so fucking stupid now I have no idea of what's going to happen. So make sure you do well and don't end up failing as I saw you would."

"I'm not going to fail." Schuldig said seriously. "I don't understand you. What is gonna fail? You're saying I won't succeed but you don't say why!! How the fuck do you want me to succeed if you don't tell me what I'll do wrong!"

"I can't tell you. Just make sure you _never_ give him everything he wants, or you might regret it."

Schuldig glared at him. "And you'll say it's my fault if it fails, won't you?"

The taller man's glare was enough to shut him up.

The American headed towards his office and turned his computer on.

He typed his password (it helped to keep Schu and Farfello away from the computer) and opened the files about Weiss.

Then he separated the data about Abyssinian from the rest to study what he was getting into.

He was almost completely sure, but there was always the doubt that he could fail. He hadn't seen what was going to happen, but he had to believe that he would succeed. 

Because what if Abyssinian gained control over himself and got rid of his obsession? What if he stopped it before Weiss was destroyed? What if Schuldig failed and things got even worse?

_What if, what if. Fuck the 'what if'!! _he told himself. _We're going to succeed. Schu might fail but I will not._

.::.::.::.::.

Ken was out of the flower shop, crouched as he put some fertilizer on the plants there. Since he could use only an arm, it was the only thing he could do.

His face lit up with a fond smile when he saw Youji moving around into the shop. He wasn't actually working, just stirring his legs every now and then.

He looked down and continued fertilizing the plants for a few more minutes, moving a little to continue with other plants when he was done.

He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't notice the person crouching beside him until that person slid an arm around his shoulders and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

He blushed and looked at his knees. "Yo-tan! Wha-"

"You wound me kitty." A nasal voice whispered on his ear.

The blush disappeared to make the brunette's face go pale. "WHAT TH-"

Schuldig covered Ken's mouth with a hand, his other one tapping at the wound on his shoulder.

The German was grinning at him, but his eyes promised death. "I came to see you baby.. Does it hurt?" he asked taking his hand away from his mouth (after threatening him mentally) and pointed to his shoulder.

Ken bite his lip and tried to put away, but the redhead kept him in place using both his body and mind. "I'm sorry I hurt you." He said softly cupping Ken's face on his hand, even if the younger assassin still tried to get away.

The telepath grinned evilly. He had taken lots of things from Ken's mind, and was just acting like the brunette wanted. 

Like Balinese treated him. Like he wanted Youji to treat him. What he had taken from Ken's dreams.

He repeated a scene from one of the brunette's favourite 'Youji dreams', as he had come to call them.

Schuldig caressed up his face, his fingers brushing slightly against Ken's ear as he brought his hand to the back of his head.

The hand on Ken's shoulder moved down to curl on the ex-soccer player's waist. Ken's eyes widened in shock when the hand at his waist cupped his ass gently. "Beautiful…" he purred in the same seductive way Youji did it in the dream and tilted his head slightly to kiss him softly.

When he pulled away, he chuckled at the look on the brunette's face. He was in such a shock he couldn't even react. His chocolate eyes were impossibly open, and his body petrified, his ass had landed onto the ground the moment Schuldig let go of him. "See ya kitty." He whispered as he got up and left Ken there.

And nearly an hour later, when Youji came out of the shop looking for him (the rush of fangirls was about to come), the brunette was still on the same position, his eyes still wide and his mouth set into a tight line.

.::.::.::.::.

After he closed the shop and had dinner, Aya went downstairs into the mission room to read (he couldn't stand being into his bedroom all the time).

The tv was on, so that meant that he wasn't alone there, but since there was anime, not the soccer match that would indicate Ken was there or the porno Youji watched when he was there alone, he guessed it was Omi.

And he was right.

The little blonde was sitting on the couch, hugging his legs against his body and his face buried on his knees.

He sat at the other end of the couch, looking at him briefly before he opened the book and started reading.

Omi glanced at him as best as he could from his position. Aya was sitting next to him, reading quietly.

"A-Aya-kun." He said softly, trying to get the redhead's attention.

A few seconds later he looked at him. "Hn?"

Omi looked down. "I… it's just that I… Aya-kun why-"

"What's it Omi?" he asked gently, seeing that the kid wasn't feeling well.

The archer took a deep breath and looked up again. "Aya-kun… can I.. just for a little while, just…" he rested his head against the redhead's arm. "Just for a while, please?"

Aya shrugged. The truth is that he didn't want Omi to get so close to him, but there was something into those pleading blue eyes that made him shut up.

The boy looked needy, so if such a little thing made him feel a little better, he wasn't going to complain.

But he didn't want Omi near him.

He wanted Brad Crawford.

Tsu zu ku…

So, another chappie done!! My inspiration came back! I'm working hard to finish chapters for all my fics, hope they're done soon!

Well, how was the chappie? As always, I'm not too convinced with it, but this will have to do. It always happen to me that I plan to write something and end up writing something completely different *sighs*.

Oi! Before I forget, if anyone's interested in betareading this fic please contact me! The only thing I'll ask from you is that you correct my mistakes and to be quick at doing it *wonders where are the betas I have for other fics*

Until the next update, I just hope you leave me a comment with your opinions, ideas and anything ya wanna say! Comments make Anna happy, and a happy Anna means faster updates!


	6. Chapter 5

Obsession Confession

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R (will it go up?).

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Pairings: Coming soon..

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts.

This fic can be read mediaminer.org and ff.net.

And today… what can I give you people? A Mini-Ken!! ^^ The glomps and thanks are for: **.** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* ^^), **MiniMorr** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I don't feel too sorry for him either. Well, Schu couldn't stick to the plan, everything would get too boring if we knew what was going to happen at the end ne? [I don't know it myself! *sweatdrop*] Yeah, Schu and Youji are so hot together… *drools* but I don't think I would have been able to write them without KenKen in the middle *sighs* who knows? Someday I might _try_ to write a SchuYouji… though the idea of the three of them together is just too yummy! *hentai grin* this chappie is rather short, but it's mostly BradAya, so hope ya like it! ^^ ), **ephemeral1** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* well, I guess the plot thickens.. I hope! About Omi ending with Aya.. Don't worry, they ending up together in this fic is as probable as me becoming a fan of the pairing AyaKen or KenOmi ^^ ), **LoireLoa** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* oi! Calm down a little! *hands her an infusion* It's true that I'm evil, but this fic isn't abandoned or anything, I update once a week or so. Anyway, I'm glad you like my fics ^^ and don't worry, it's not being dropped or anything, and it will take long to finish it cuz it's gonna be a long fic ^^)

Chapter 5

If Aya had thought that his capacity of getting surprised had been developed completely, his teammates were proving him wrong.

Omi was fuming, glaring at everything around him, especially when it was Ken around. It looked like the only one the kid didn't glare at was him. But he better not push his look, the kid could be rather scary when he wanted.

Ken looked pale, a little too pale, wide eyed and nervous, almost hysterical. The brunette had been acting like that since Youji brought him inside the shop that morning. He jumped and yelled each time someone moved behind him or a fangirl leered at him, and then mumbled something incoherent and went back to work.

And Youji watched everything blinking dumbly each time Omi cursed or Ken yelled.

He looked as confused as Aya was, just that the redhead didn't show it.

He continued with the arrangement he was preparing, though his mind wasn't really there anymore. Not since Birman had appeared to give them a new mission.

Everybody was in except Ken, who wouldn't be able to go in a mission for some time.

It didn't look too hard. They just had to go into the building, hack into the computer of their target and take all the info they could find in there (that was Omi's job), kill the target and get out.

Simple, clean and quick.

A part of him wanted to see Brad in there, but he knew he shouldn't want it.

Yet he did.

.::.::.::.::.

Omi sat in front of the now dead receptionist's computer, connecting his laptop to it and opening the hacking program that would let him get into their target's computer without actually being in his office. Aya just nodded at him as he and Youji ran towards the stairs.

A couple minutes later they brought down a few security agents, which meant that they were approaching the target's location.

Abyssinian looked back when he heard a curse.

Youji was struggling to get away from Farfello, who was trying to stab him. He saw Schuldig approaching them, but he continued forward, leaving his teammate alone with them and continued upstairs.

He killed a few bodyguards until he stopped in front of a door that said 'Aizawa Tetsuo. President'. He kicked it open and he almost closed it again when he saw Crawford sitting at the edge of the target's desk, apparently waiting for him.

"I knew you would come." He said with a smirk.

Of course he knew, he was the precog, not him. But he didn't say anything.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Why would I?" he asked defiantly.

The other's smirk widened. "Hmm… let's see, maybe because you find me irresistible and want to repeat what happened the last time I saw you?"

"I don't want to! You- you- you Schwarz manipulated me! That telepath of yours sure messed with my head so I would go crazy!" he said coldly, his violet eyes burning with anger.

"You know we didn't 'mess with your head' or anything like that." Brad said letting out a low chuckle. "You wanted it then and want it now."

"I don't-"

"You want it. Come here." He ordered with a gesture of his hand."

"I-ie." He mumbled. 

No, he was stronger than that. He wasn't going to let anyone humiliate him like that. NOBODY. But… No! Not even Crawford. He wasn't going to- no, he wasn't. he couldn't do it. He couldn't sink that low. He-

"Here." Brad's voice was low, a mere whisper that sent a chill down his whole body.

"I-I.."

"I'm not repeating myself Ran… " he said holding his hand out for him. "Just get it, isn't it what you want?"

Aya bit his lip. _I can't! I can't let him humiliate me!_ He thought bitterly as those hypnotic dark eyes bore into his, his whole body trembling under that sensual gaze but never loosening his grip on the katana.

But his feet betrayed him. And before he could react, those cold eyes were drawing him closer and he was in front of his enemy.

He didn't want to, he didn't!! But he had to.

Aya had to know how would it be to feel Crawford's hand against his, wanting to feel his skin.

So he hesitantly placed his trembling hand over the American's, first just grazing his skin as he ran the tips of his gloved fingers against his hand and finally resting his hand onto Brad's.

_"Abyssinian? Where are you?"_ Oh shit! He had his earpiece on. Had Omi heard him? 

"I'm.. looking for the target Bombay." He said a quietly as he could, putting his hand away from Crawford's, but the taller man grabbed his wrist and took the leather glove off.

_"Is Balinese with you?"_

"No."

_"Okay, I'm almost done here. Be careful, Schwarz is here."_

"Daijobu." He assured and turned his earpiece off. "Let go." He said putting on his best icy glare.

"Why, Ran? You don't want me to let go." He said with a sneer as he brought the redhead's hand towards his face.

Aya gasped when the palm of his bare hand contacted with Brad's face. He was fascinated by the feeling of it, soft and warm at the forehead and slightly raspy at the cheeks he had probably shaved that same morning.

"See? You want it." Crawford purred as he let go of the swordman's hand, his smirk widening and getting even more smug as Aya continued touching his face, his fingers following the lines of his eyebrows and grazing the bridge of his nose, his jaw, lingering as he gently ran his fingertips over soft lips that curved in a smirk.

Aya sighed and curled his fingers over Brad's cheek, just caressing and feeling the warmth of that skin.

"I don't-"

"You want me." He said grabbing the redhead's coat and pulling him closer.

"I- I'm gonna kill you!" Aya yelled bringing his katana up.

"Drop it." Crawford ordered, the smirk disappearing from his lips as he leaned forward so his lips were just barely a few centimetres away from Aya's. "You want this, and you aren't going to kill the one you love, the one you obsess about."

"I'm no-" he couldn't finish the sentence because Brad pressed his mouth to his, making him drop the sword the moment he felt the kiss.

As soon as the weapon hit the floor the American parted his lips and lapped at Aya's mouth. 

But he put away before his enemy could kiss back and stood up. "Balinese will enter the room in two minutes. Aizawa has been taken care of." He pointed to behind the desk, where the lifeless body lied. "See you soon, Ran."

And he left the office before Aya's mind could realize what had just happened.

Aya blinked at the closed door. He had done it again.

He had humiliated himself again.

He just wanted to curl up in a corner and cry, but he couldn't.

He quickly grabbed his katana when he saw the doorknob move and prepared himself to attack.

But he relaxed when he saw it was just Youji, who looked like shit.

Of course he did, he had left him alone to fight Schuldig and Farfello alone, and with only a wire to defend himself.

It was a miracle he was still alive. "The target?" he asked leaning against the wall.

"Schwarz killed him."

He turned his earpiece on. "Bombay?"

_"Are you done Abyssinian?"_ was his worried teammate's immediate reply.

"Hai. Balinese just arrived."

"Are you okay?" 

"Hai. Balinese's injured, but nothing serious."

Was all he said before they headed downstairs in silence, feeling his eyes sting with shame.

He needed to take a shower, anything to get rid of that feeling of shame, of the humiliation he had willingly gone through.

Tsu zu ku…

And another chappie done!! ^^ I hope I can continue updating so fast and so inspired!

Well, how was the chappie? It was almost entirely focused in Aya and Brad, I just didn't feel like making the other charas do anything, it just didn't fit in.

In next chapter, Omi will say something that he might regret and will upset one of his teammates a lot, Aya will feel guilty (again) and Manx will give them a new mission that won't have very good consequences.

Until a new chappie is up, remember to leave me a comment with your opinions, criticism, suggestions and anything ya feel like saying! ^^ I love to receive comments!

Hasta luego!


	7. Chapter 6

Obsession Confession

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R/NC-17 (it's going up).

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Pairings: Coming soon..

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts.

This fic can be read mediaminer.org and ff.net.

And today… I'm giving my reviewers a Mini-Youji!! ^^ Sadly, mediaminer.org is down again, so I can't thank you properly by your names and all, but consider yourselves glomped and thanked as enthusiastically as always!! *glares at mm.org*

WARNING: To make up for how long it took me to update, in this chapter you get Aya at the shower (even if I'm not too thrilled with the idea of writing those type of scenes with Aya involved). Nothing graphic, but you've been warned! 

Chapter 6

Drained physical and emotionally, Omi, Aya and Youji entered into the Weiss' house. Almost immediately after they closed the door and went into the kitchen, there was a crash and a curse, and a sleepy but worried Ken appeared under the kitchen's doorframe. "How was the mission? Is everybody okay?" he looked at all his teammates, waiting for the answers that didn't come. 

"Aya-kun didn't get hurt, I have a few scratches and Youji-kun has some knife wounds from Farfello."

"You okay Youji?" the brunette asked his best friend anxiously but exhaled in relief when the blonde grinned tiredly, approaching him to take a closer look. "I'm going to take the first aid kit and fix you." He said and left, only to arrive a minute later with the medicines.

Omi took his gloves off and sat on a chair. "Aya-kun? You sure you didn't get hurt?"

"Hn." The redhead didn't even look at him, instead he opened the fridge and took a bottle of water out. As he poured himself a glass, he glanced at Youji, who had taken his coat off and was silently disinfecting the wounds at his chest and arms with Ken's help.

Bored of the sight of his teammates, he turned his purple eyes towards Omi, who had his gaze fixed on Ken, eyes narrowed and fist clenching in anger as he glared daggers at the brunette.

The reason for the usually cheerful kid to act like that? He didn't know and he certainly didn't care, not even a little bit.

Aya left the glass on the table and put the bottle back into the fridge. He had nothing else to do in there, so he decided to leave the kitchen and saw Youji and Ken move out of there too and head downstairs to the mission room.

The redhead ignored them and went in the opposite direction, upstairs, to take the hot shower his body was screaming for.

Omi sighed and went to open the fridge, taking a bottle of orange juice out and pouring himself a glass of the orange liquid in the same glass Aya had been drinking. He was a little more calmed now that Ken had abandoned the room. He felt like throwing one of his darts at the brunette. How could he act like that and pretend nothing was going on? Now everything made sense to him.

All the things his 'supposed' friend had told him… were just a way to cover what he had with Aya.

His friend had lied to him. Ken, who claimed he hated liars.

How was Omi going to suspect anything when Ken had told him something very different, when he had even offered his help to him to get to Aya? How could he still act like that, not caring for any injures his lover might have, and instead of doing that had gone downstairs to take care of Youji.

How could Ken be such an hypocrite? He was going to hear him.

He was.

The small blonde brought the glass to his lips and sipped at the juice.

"Indirect kiss.." he murmured. "Pathetic."

A few minutes later, when he finished the drink, he washed the glass and put the bottle back into the fridge and left the kitchen, going downstairs. Ken was going to hear him.

.::.::.::.::.

"I'm bored Braaaad." Schuldig whined as he zipped through the different channels.  "Do we have work today? There's nothing on tv. And I'm tired of talk shows and porn."

The American smirked, not taking his eyes away from the computer's screen. "Go annoy Nagi."

"Go annoy Nagi, go annoy Nagi. You always say the same!" he pouted, but his eyes gleamed with mischief. "It's not fair you get all the fun, I had to watch Farfie cutting the slut." He said faking a shudder.

"Talking about sluts…" Brad gave him an amused look.

The redhead pouted at him. "I'm not a slut! Even you and that kitty obsessed with you are more sluts than I am." He said trying to look innocent.

The older man looked back at the computer. "You're just jealous because I got to play with Abyssinian and you couldn't play with your kitty. Anyway, I don't know why you had to chose such a boring kitten. If you had chosen Balinese he would be fucking you in some hotel right now. But since you never limit yourself to follow with the plans…"

Schuldig shrugged. "I don't like sluts. Besides, I don't like to be uke."

"Really? I though you liked them slutty like you. But cute and innocent? You're joking."

"No. Abyssinian's funny too, don't you think so?" he lifted an eyebrow questioningly. "So virginal, so confused, so obsessed, but too grumpy for my liking. He's not cute. It's a bad thing I don't like obsessive people ne?"

"Whatever." Brad murmured and continued writing. "Just do your thing and let me do mine." He closed his eyes as a vision hit him.

"Something interesting?" Schuldig asked when the older man opened his eyes again.

"Yeah. I've seen we're going to need lots of rolls of bandages soon."

"Who's going to need them?"

Crawford smirked. "I'm not telling you."

"Oi!! Brad! I wanna knooow!!" the German pouted and switched the channel to a particularly annoying talk show. 

"Well, two members of Weiss are going to fight, and let's just say that you are going to have to bandage your kitty up because he will be a little too distracted in their next mission."

Schuldig blinked at him stupidly. "I don't understand a thing."

"Better for you then."

The younger man yawned. "Bah, I'm going to sleep." He got up and left towards his bedroom.

Brad sighed contently when he was left alone and finished his report. He didn't write it for Estet, he just liked to keep track of what happened at the missions. After all, one never knew what could happen.

When he finished and saved the file, he turned the computer off.

He found his mind going back to the events of that same night. What happened with Abyssinian.

He really hoped they destroyed Weiss soon, because he abhorred the redheaded icicle. He had felt like throwing up when the younger assassin had touched his face, that look of adoration and guilt in those amethyst eyes. The surrender.

But he enjoyed the power, the domination over the other man.

The fact that with only one word, he could get whatever he wanted from Aya.

Well, he was going to play with the kitten in a few days. And the American had to admit that he was curious to see how the kitty reacted that time.

.::.::.::.::.

+ + IMPORTANT: This scene has been deleted from ff.net because of it's content. It's nothing graphic but I'm not risking my account after ff.net deleted 4 fics of mine. To get the complete chapter go to mediaminer.org or my page. Gomen nasai and hope ya don't mind. + +

.::.::.::.::.

When Omi descended the stairs to the mission room, he saw that, as he had expected, Ken was still there, sitting on the couch with a sleeping Youji, who was using the brunette's lap as a pillow, one of Ken's hands buried in the playboy's hair, his fingers absently playing with long blonde curls.

The youngest member of Weiss noticed the small bottle of painkillers and the glass of water at the table.

Ken looked up at him when he realized the boy's presence. "What's it Omi?" he asked with a smile. He supposed Omi wanted to know about Youji's state and that was the reason for him to be so tense, so he smiled even wider. "Don't worry about Yo-tan, he's okay." He tried to reassure his friend.

"How can y-!!"

The brunette brought a finger over his lips. "Shh…" he hushed. "He needs rest, and so do you. Why don't you take a shower and go to sleep? You look drained."

There was something in his teammate's tone that made him shut up and go upstairs.

"Oyasumi Omi."

The insult that left the younger boy's lips when he heard those words went luckily unnoticed to Ken's ears.

The next day, when Omi entered the kitchen, it was almost noon. Ken was the only one there, but he guessed Aya was still on his bedroom and Youji hadn't moved from the couch (if the tired look at Ken's face was any indication), they would come downstairs soon to have lunch, after all, the four of them had to work that afternoon.

At least Ken had had the decency to let them sleep.

The ex-soccer player greeted him with a smile. "Ohayo!"

Omi glared at him. "Are you feeling happy this morning Ken-kun?"

"Why shouldn't I? You all came back safe yesterday, if that doesn't make me happy, I don't know what will."

"Hn.. So when you made sure I was sleeping you went upstairs with Aya-kun, didn't you?"

Ken gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about Omi? I've been down at the mission room the whole night."

A snort. "You can't fool me. I know what's going on Ken-_kun_." The 'kun' was almost spit.

"What's going on?" the other asked clueless.

"You thought I wouldn't notice? And Youji-kun said it too. I didn't thought you could do that to me Ken-kun."

"Do what?" ken wasn't trying to infuriate Omi, he honestly didn't know what was happening to the kid.

"You betrayed me."

"I don't get you."

"You don't get me?! You're with Aya-kun!"

"NANI?!" Ken was really surprised. "Where did you get that idea?"

"I heard you and Youji-kun talk!"

"You didn't hear everything then, because I told him I'm not with Aya, and that nothing happened with him in there."

"Are you going to deny it?! There's evidence of it! How could you- You lied to me!"

"When?! I've never lied to anyone Omi!" he was starting to lose his temper.

"The fuck you didn't! YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVE YOUJI-KUN!!" he yelled, his voice sure being heard all around the street.

"OMI!!" A hard slap and Ken stormed out of the kitchen and the house, ignoring Aya and Youji, who were about to enter the kitchen, and their jaws, that had fallen to the floor.

When they entered the kitchen, they saw Omi glaring at the floor, eyes teary and a hand print on his cheek.

"What happened here?" Aya asked quietly. Youji, who looked rather shocked, sat on a chair and started to eat the food Ken had left before it got cold.

Omi sighed, but refused to look at the redhead. "How much did you hear?"

"Since the 'You lied to me'."

"Etoo… I-"

"You're wrong Omi. It didn't happen." Youji said calmly before he took a sip at his beer.

"N-nani? D- Do you mean..?"

A nod.

Just then Omi realized all he had said to Ken. "Kami-sama.. I'm so sorry… I-" he didn't know what to say or do. Ken hadn't betrayed him. HE had betrayed his friend by screaming the only thing that could hurt the brunette. But what scared him was that he hadn't felt bad when he said it. He had wanted to hurt Ken.

And he had succeeded.

Omi slowly turned his gaze towards Aya. "Aya-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Should I follow Ken-kun and apologize?"

The redhead just shrugged.

"No. He'll come back when he feels he has to." Youji mused.

Then only thing that comforted Omi was that Aya didn't seem to know about his feelings.

.::.::.::.::.

Eight days later, Omi jumped in surprise when Manx dragged Ken into the mission room, where they were waiting for her to arrive with the new mission.

She had probably picked Ken who knows where, because the brunette hadn't appeared around the Koneko since the problem with Omi. And he certainly didn't look like he wanted to be there.

It was also very obvious that Ken was avoiding looking at Youji and Omi. He just glanced at Aya for an instant and turned to look at Manx.

"Ken-kun? I… I'm sorry I-"

Surprisingly, Ken ignored him and sat on the couch, the look in his eyes was weird. It was so that nobody dared to say anything to him (well, in Aya's case he just had nothing to say to his teammate), Omi because he felt guilty and Youji because he didn't know how to react.

"The mission." Aya said simply, alleviating slightly the obvious tension between his teammates.

Manx nodded and they watched the video.

After they heard Persia, Manx proceed to explain what they had to do. "Everyone is in. You'll have to be extremely careful. The reason we're giving you this mission is that Schwarz will be there. They've been hired as the target's bodyguards." She turned the tv off. "All the additional info you might need is in this folder. Good luck." She said and left upstairs.

Ken left after she did so and locked himself into his bedroom.

The other three remained in the mission room.

Omi sighed and hung his head. "It's a good thing that Ken-kun came back safe ne?" he said to no one in particular.

"Yeah." Youji murmured and rose to his feet. "The chicken will arrive soon, we better prepare to eat."

Aya didn't say anything, but he headed upstairs.

Omi caught Youji's sleeve before the playboy could also leave. "What's it chibi?"

"Youji-kun… do you think Ken-kun will forgive me?"

"I don't know.." The older man winked at him. "Why don't you go tell him to come down to lunch? You can ask him that yourself. I can't answer to that."

He continued upstairs. "Youji-kun?" Omi called him when he was halfway upstairs.

Youji turned to look at him and arched a brow in question.

"Sorry." He whispered.

His friend just shrugged.

But before Omi could go to the brunette's room, he heard a door unlock and watched how Aya dragged Ken towards the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen, the others were already eating, silently.

It was a very awkward situation.

The young blonde sat on a chair and started eating his lunch, trying not to move too much or say something that would change the tense air of the room.

"Etoo.. I- I'm sorry Ken-kun. I-" he gaped when Ken got up and emptied his practically untouched dish into the trash can, leaving the kitchen to lock himself into his room again. 

Ken was confused and didn't know what to do, how to act.

Omi… he didn't want to see the boy because he was sure he would punch him. It was a good thing that he didn't have the bugnuks there.

Youji… he would throw himself out of the window if the blonde said anything to him. He couldn't face him now that his friend knew he loved him.

And about Aya… well he didn't give a shit about what he did or said so he wasn't a problem.

.::.::.::.::.

The offices for Omi, the corridors were assigned to Youji and Ken, and the target to Aya.

When he made sure Omi was safe into the offices, the redhead ran through the now free of bodyguards corridors, noticing that Youji was currently fighting Schuldig and Farfello was stabbing Ken with no mercy. It was obvious that Siberian wasn't at his best physical moment, and he still had his arm bandaged so he could use only one claw, but he was distracted, so Farfello could cut him every now and then and his leather jacket was already stained with blood.

But he continued forth, his teammates would have to fight Schwarz alone. "Bombay, status." He ordered through his earpiece when he got another floor up and stopped to catch his breath.

"_I'm fine, I've already hacked into three computers." Came the boy's answer a few seconds later._

"Siberian, status."

There were some curses but finally, Ken answered. "_I'm trying to- k'so!" he could hear his teammate insulting the Irishman and the sound of the claws against his enemy's knives._

"Balinese, status."

"_I'm trying to catch Mastermind. Siberian and the psycho boy are out of sight." That was Youji's worried answer._

He turned the mic of his earpiece off and unsheathed his katana.

"Ran, status." That was Crawford's low whisper on his ear.

Tsu zu ku…

Hee… gomen ne for taking me so long to update!! I wanted the chapter to include the whole mission, but this chappie was too long already (the longest so far for this fic) so I left the end of the mission for next chapter.

I'm in a bad mood today so the notes won't be too long (my tablet has died which means I can't color anything on the computer until I get another one, and I don't have a fucking mouse so I can't do anything on my computer [it0s a miracle I can use word and internet explorer, but it's very limited])

But, did you like the chapter? 

Until my next update, remember to leave me a comment with your opinions, suggestions and petitions of what you think/hope/want to happen. Anything ya wanna say will be welcome!

Hasta luego!


	8. Chapter 7

Obsession Confession

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R/NC-17 (it's going up).

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Pairings: Coming soon..

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts.

This fic can be read mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Today I'm giving Mini-Schu's! Since there was only one reviewer and reviewed twice, she gets two Schus *sighs dreamily at the thought of two SchuSchus* The thanks go to **Fata Morgana **(Arigato for reviewing!! *double glomps* I'm glad you like how I'm writing Brad! I'm sorry it took me so long to update but hope you like this chapter [and all the BradRan in there] I love that pairing too, it grows on me by the day! ^__^ [even if it doesn't stop me from hating Aya and loving Brad… ^^])

Chapter 7

Aya's eyes widened in fear at the sound of that low voice. He jumped away from it, rubbing at his ear to take the feeling of his warm breath away, but wanting to feel it again.

Crawford arched an eyebrow, his dark eyes mocking Aya cruelly. "You don't look too happy to see me again Ran."

The redhead's eyes narrowed in anger. "You… again-" 

Brad stopped him from saying whatever he was going to say, lunging forward to punch him on the gut.

Aya was caught completely off guard, his mind had conjured lots of possibilities of what could happen when he met the American, but none of them had been this. He… even if he wasn't going to admit it, wanted to be touched again, to be kissed again. No, he didn't want to be humiliated, but he couldn't resist Brad, he couldn't.

The following moments were a blur to the swordsman, but he was starting to come out of his trance and felt the intense pain from the punch, that had sent him down to the floor.

Abyssinian tried to sit up, but he was kicked hard at his side.

The katana slid from his grasp and he lied down, defenceless. The redhead was at the precog's mercy. There was nothing he could do to defend himself being in such a position. His whole body hurt and felt like he couldn't move.

An amethyst eye open, followed soon by the other, that reflected how vulnerable Aya was. When his sight focused a little, he saw Crawford crouched beside him, a wide smirk still twisting the corners of his lips upwards.

The redhead opened his mouth to say something, but Brad placed a finger over his lips, quieting him. His heart sped up at the feeling of the American's skin. He was so caught up into looking at that smirking face that he didn't pay any attention to Ken's voice, who was nearly begging for help through the mic, trying to get his teammates to help him.

This is what he had been fearing, and it was happening.

He was leaving his teammates behind.

And he didn't care.

.::.::.::.::.

He couldn't feel the stabs anymore. The knife cut into his assassin gear and cut his skin. 

The only pain he could notice was in his heart, he was going to die there, and he would die alone.

He wondered if his teammates would try to find him.. If they would miss him. 

If Youji would…

No, the blonde wouldn't miss him. He was convinced that Youji felt disgusted after he heard Omi reveal his secret.

He had to be.

And telling himself that the other hated him made him feel a little better.

Farfello's knife was dripping with Ken's blood. The Irishman laughed madly and looked at the other assassin, who could barely stand on his feet. The brunette leaned back against the wall, clutching at his stomach as he tried to remain conscious.

"Farfie! I told you to hurt him a little, but you nearly killed him!" Schuldig, who had gotten away from Youji, scolded the one-eyed psycho.

He walked closer to Ken to take a better look at his condition and brought his hand to his face to tilt it up.

Unfocused chocolate eyes tried to look at him, but the effort only succeed in making Ken lose the little grasp he had on his consciousness.

The German snorted and hauled the boy in his arms before he fell. "Perfect. Now I have to take him to a doctor, and look at my clothes, he's staining them." He scowled at his teammate. "Go distract Balinese, but don't hurt him, do you hear me?"

The Irishman just laughed and ran towards the next corridor. There was another assassin to fight against.

Schuldig took the opposite path, and soon was out of the building and into his car, cursing about how the kitty's blood ruined his beloved car.

.::.::.::.::.

Aya tried to hold his breath, to avoid moving, to gather the strength to pull away, but it wasn't easy.

Brad laughed when he noticed that the redhead's face turned darker as it became more and more difficult to hold his breath.

"You want me to have to assist you or what?" he asked leaning closer

"NO!!" the swordsman yelled, the air finally filling his lungs.

The American chuckled. "That would be funny, wouldn't it? Abyssinian's worst enemy gave him a mouth to mouth that saved his life at the middle of a mission. Don't you think it would be funny Ran?"

"…"

"You won't talk to me?" he asked, his voice sounded highly amused.

Aya shook his head, still trying to resist.

"Mmm…" Crawford purred as he grazed the younger man's lips with a finger, the gesture was obviously one of mock tenderness. "It's a pity we didn't use these minutes we just had together more properly."

The redhead blinked in confusion.

Brad's smirk just widened even more. "Someone had to distract you while we caught a kitty to play with, and who better than me to stay with you meanwhile?"

"What do you mea-"

"I'm not telling you…"

The taller man refrained from chuckling at the sight of Fujimiya Aya, Abyssinian, pouting. It was an unconscious gesture, but it was there.

Apparently Aya realized he had let his guards down because he turned his face to the side and put on his usual scowl. But the effect was broken by the bright blush that stained his cheeks.

"Looks like you are a shy kitten, ne, Ran?" he forced the redhead to look at him and his expression turned cold again. "It's time to say goodbye… for now." He placed a folded piece of paper on the floor near Aya's face. "Next Thursday at the hotel you see in the note. The address and anything else you may need is in the note." He tilted Aya's face to the side and bent his head down to gently catch a pale earlobe between his teeth, the corners of his lips lifting in a smirk at the shudder that went through the younger assassin's body. "I'll be waiting… Oh, and the building will explode in…" he looked at his watch "seventeen minutes. Bye…" he whispered and rose to his feet.

Aya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to recover from the encounter. After a couple minutes he took the note and read it. His eyes widened at the realization that it was one of the most luxurious hotels in Tokyo.

"_Balinese, status._" Omi's nervous voice came through the earpiece.

"_I'm done, the target was found dead._"

"_Great, get out of the building._"

"_Siberian, status_." The leader of Weiss asked again.

A few seconds passed, and there was no answer from the other assassin.

"_I repeat. Siberian, status?_"

"_Where the fuck is he?_" That was Youji, who sounded rather worried.

Suddenly, realization hit Aya as he ran through the corridors. '_Someone had to distract you while we caught a kitty to play with_', that's what Oracle had said.

Schwarz had Ken.

He turned his mic on. "The building will explode in less than eleven minutes. Get out." He ordered the others.

"_Where is Siberian?!_" Youji demanded to know.

"I said leave the building." He repeated.

"_Abyssinian, status?_" Omi finally asked.

"Getting out of here."

"_But where the fuck is Ken!_"

"_Balinese!_"

"Get out." He took the earpiece off and continued running.

When he got out, Omi and Youji were already there, both in an almost hysteric mood (though each one had his own reasons for it).

They had lots of questions, but he didn't answer to anything.

His salvation was the explosion that destroyed the building, that distracted Youji long enough for Aya to put him into the car and leave as fast as possible.

He didn't care for what happened while they left, his mind was already thinking about next Thursday.

It was going to be a long week.

Tsu zu ku…

I'M FINALLY BACK!! This chapter is up and tonight a new chappie of Revenge will be up too!

Oii! I'm sorry this took me so long! The chapter is nothing big but well…

This took me longer to update in ff.net (they deleted 4 fics of mine for no reason [ONLY ONE of them had 'sexual content'] and I couldn't update anything until now).

Anyway, what do you think of the chappie? I don't think Brad is OOC, I'm trying to make him like in Tsuchiya-sensei's manga. And Ran… maybe he's a little OOC, but back when he was Ran, he was that shy, so I guess he would be like that. After all, he can't keep the Aya-act 24 hours each day.

In next chapter, Schuldig will play nurse and Aya will have to decide if he goes to his 'date' with Brad, and WHAT happens if he goes (well, you'l see that in mediaminer.org, because any lemon scene will be deleted from ff.net…)… *hentai grin*

Until the next update, remember to leave me comments with your opinions, ideas or anything ya wanna say. They're truly appreciated!

Hasta luego!


	9. Chapter 8

Obsession Confession

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R/NC-17 (it's going up).

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Warnings: I already said it, but well, this chappie has graphic lemon! (ONLY in the mediaminer.org and the adultfanfiction.net version [gomen ne ff.net readers, but you won't get the hentai moments in there, I'm not risking my account.])

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts.

This fic can be read in mediaminer.org, adultfanfiction.net and ff.net.

Hnn… can't remember right now if I've given any Mini-Nagi's, so today I'm giving Mini-Nagi's to all the reviewers!! Today's thanks go to **AolaniDathomir **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Thank u! I'm glad ya like my fics, thank u for your support! ^^ Brad… I think the poor thing is going to run out of mouth wash AND body wash… *grin* Yeah, yeah, poor KenKen, he's got the worse nurse possible *hugs poor Ken* You'll see what Aya does in this chappie.. Yo-tan is going to be depressed and miss his KenKen, and Omi…well Omi really needs to wake up, but I don't know whats going to happen with him yet.),** Genuine-sun **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Thank u!! ^^ Hope you like the new chappie!),** Fata Morgana2 **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* ^__^ Here you have the new chappie! *hentai grin* hope ya like it! And sorry for how long it took me to write it!),** Nanaka **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Sorry this took me so long!), **Dawn **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Thank u! ^^ I hope you like this chapter and sorry it took me so long ^^ Hope you like the new chappie!)

Chapter 8

"Youji-kun no!" Omi tried to hold Youji's arms so the older blonde wouldn't punch Aya again. 

"It's all your fucking fault!!" even if he was trying to control his voice, he was yelling at his teammate. "Where the fuck were you while Schwarz killed Ken!? WHERE?! You were supposed to take the target down but ALSO cover your teammates!!"

Omi rubbed his face against his sleeve to wipe the tears his eyes wouldn't stop shedding. "Youji-kun, please… it wasn't Aya-kun's fault, Ke-"

"Fuck you Omi! We couldn't even take his body with us! H-his fucking corpse is surely burning there with all the shit into the building! Maybe you didn't care for Ken but I did.." he whispered and struggled out of the chibi's hold.

The leader of Weiss didn't dare say anything else. He looked at Aya, looking for some kind of support, but the redhead was staring at Youji.

"He isn't dead." Aya said when Youji was about to leave the room.

The playboy stopped under the doorway and turned to look at him with an unreadable look in his reddened emerald eyes.

It was a cautious and trembling Omi who made the question though. "What do you mean Aya-kun?"

"Someone took him out of the building."

"Who."

"Schwarz." He answered the playboy.

There was a short silence before Youji talked. "That's even worse than knowing he's dead." He said softly.

"Then there is nothing we can do… Aya-kun?" Omi's tears had stopped for a moment, but when he heard that he felt even worse than when he thought his friend was dead.

Who knows what the psychos would be doing to him? What kind of torture would they be using? Was he even still alive?

.::.::.::.::.

Well, THE psycho was actually stitching the assassin's wounds. He had gone to the Estet undercover hospital, but they said they weren't taking care of someone out of Estet. All the Estet personal had strong shields, which meant that there was nothing our favourite telepath could do, so he carried Ken back into his car and drove home. 

Since the German knew nothing about medicine and had never treated anything else than little bruises, he needed some external help to put the stitches and clean wounds. He made a quick search for the mind of a nearby doctor to get a basic instruction.

Schuldig scrubbed his eyes tiredly, forgetting about the dirt and blood staining his face before he gave the last stitch to the younger man's leg.

When he was done he rose to his feet and eyed his 'work'. He bent forward to pat Ken's face, one of the few places that had escaped Farfello's knives. "Hey kitty!" he said cheerfully sitting down beside him. "C'mon I've already treated your wounds, now it's time to play!"

The barely conscious brunette opened his tearful eyes partially. He was sweating and his cheeks were flushed with fever.

"Oi…" he stared at Ken thoughtfully for a few seconds and placed his hand on his forehead to test his warmth. "Knew it! You have a fever." he tried to think about how the hell you make a fever disappear and remembered the anime marathon Nagi had been watching a couple nights before. One of the guys had a fever and a rather annoying girl filled a basin with water and put a damp cloth on the boy's forehead.

He left for the bathroom and took a basin and a cloth. Then he filled the basin with cool water, even if he wasn't very sure that hot water would be good for high temperatures, and went back to his bedroom, where Ken was whimpering and trembling.

"Kitty?" he asked placing the damp cloth on the poor boy's forehead. "You better wake up now, you have to pay for my kindn-" he blinked when he felt a tug on his coat. "Hn?"

"Youji? I-I-it h-hurts Youji…" he said between sobs.

"Youji? This is SO fucking great, now my kitty is hallucinating and thinks I'm Balinese." He murmured, pouting as he reached out to wipe Ken's tears.

"Youji…"

The redhead rolled his eyes. "What's it?"

"Hu-hurts…" he whimpered, panting softly.

"Hnn… I don't know what I've done wrong…" he said to himself. "After patching him up he should be all healthy and ready to play.." he murmured, never taking his eyes off Ken's face. "Oi! Let go of my coat already!" he yelled trying to uncurl the baby grip the brunette's fingers had on his coat [1]. Since there was no way to put Ken's hand away without hurting him any more he decided to put the coat off and let the other continue grabbing it.

"Yo-ji…"

"What's it kitten?" he asked as he rolled the sleeves of his shirt up, starting to lose his patience.

"I…I-I I…"

"Stop moving! The pillow will get wet if the cloth slips!" he scolded him as he repositioned the cloth on his forehead.

Schuldig snorted and put the sheet over the younger boy, hoping it would stop the trembling.

He took the sheet away for a moment and yanked his coat away from Ken's hand. "You can sleep now, but you are going to pay when you wake up." He sat next to his patient again and kissed him even more roughly than when they started with the plan .

Ken sobbed even louder when he put away. _I need an aspirin._ He thought as he left his bedroom and headed for the kitchen.

Schuldig was preparing himself a cup of coffee when the front door opened and Brad and Farfello went into the house. "Brad?!" He called, his head popping out of the kitchen.

"What do you want?" the American asked coldly, but inwardly he was trying not to laugh at the redhead's dirty appearance. 

"It's the kitty. I stitched him up but he has a fever and won't stop whimpering and saying that he's hurting. My head's gonna explode!!"

"What did you do?"

"Hnn…" he tapped his temple with a finger, trying to remember. "Well, I cleaned his wounds with alcohol, and put on the stitches. Ah! And I put a wet cloth on his forehead. I'm such a great nurse!!" he said smirking proudly.

"That's all you did? Didn't you bandage him, administrated painkillers or something?"

Schuldig blinked at his boss.

"Aho…" the American murmured.

"Where's Farfie?"

The precog didn't have to answer because a moment later, the Irishman's insane laugh brought them to the German's bedroom.

Farfello was sitting on the floor, laughing as he looked at the poor whimpering Siberian.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"God is screaming in pain because the little kitty's crying!" he said cheerfully, poking Ken on the ribs with the hilt of his knife.

"Leave the kitty alone." The telepath ordered him.

The insane Irishman pouted but didn't complain.

Schuldig approached the bed and put the sheet away, revealing the younger assassin, who hadn't stopped trembling and was still panting. His mouth opened and closed with each whimper and tears rolled down his face. "See? I did a great job."

"You didn't have your glasses on when you did it." It wasn't a question.

"Why do you say it? I did a great job."

"Put your glasses on."

The German shrugged but reached out to take a pair of glasses from the top of his table. He put them on and took a closer look at the brunette. "Oi…" he murmured when he saw that he hadn't done the great job he thought he had.

Indeed, he had done it rather wrong. But nobody is perfect, so that would have to do.

"You didn't even bandage him."

Schuldig rolled his eyes. "How was I supposed to kn-"

"I don't care. Just bandage your kitten up, give him a couple painkillers and shut up for the rest of the night. I want to sleep." Was all Brad said before he dragged Farfello out of Schuldig's bedroom.

The redhead left his bedroom and went to the bathroom to get the bandages and painkillers. He also headed for the kitchen to get a glass and a bottle of water.

When he entered his bedroom, he sat on the bed beside Ken and started to carefully roll the gauze around all the wounds.

Once arms, legs and chest were correctly bandaged (he put his glasses on to do it), he carefully turned Ken around to cover a long gash on his back. He finished with the bandages and turned him again so he lied onto his back.

Schuldig rose to his feet and laughed at the sight of the cute mummy lying on his bed (he had bandaged Ken's entire body from neck to toe, only his head and the zones that the brunette's boxers covered were free of bandages.

He sat down again and poured some water into the glass after he took two pills from a little bottle and slid a hand under Ken's head to tilt it up. He had no problems to make the younger assassin swallow them.

Once Ken was lying down again, the redhead left his glasses on the table, stripped off his clothes and crawled into the bed. He was too tired to shower at the moment. 

He was content thought. No matter what Brad said, he _knew_ he was the greatest and of course sexiest nurse ever.

Now he only wanted to rest, and with the effect of the aspirin that helped him get rid of his headache he was asleep even before the sedatives silenced Ken.

What he didn't know? That Ken's fever was in part product of the cold he had, and that colds could be VERY easily transmitted. 

.::.::.::.::.

Aya parked his car on the hotel's parking. It was getting rather late in the night, but there were a few available places to leave his vehicle.

He sighed deeply and put the keys into his leather pant's pocket.

Okay, so he had gone this far, but what to do now? Should he go inside the hotel or go back to the Koneko?

The sword-wielding assassin didn't move for countless minutes, he was so scared he couldn't even think straight.

To say the truth, he wasn't going to go to his 'date' with Oracle, but at the end his mind had found a 'reason' to convince himself that he had to go; he would try to get some information about Ken's status.

That's what he told himself, but deep inside he knew that he didn't give a fuck about Ken's condition, or Omi's crush, or what little grasp on reality Youji had after Siberian disappeared.

All what mattered to him was waiting inside one of the most expensive suites of the hotel. All what mattered to him was what he feared the most.

_When did you become such a chicken Ran?_ He questioned himself as he threw open the car's door and got out. It only took him a moment to close and lock the car, then he was ready to go.

No, not ready. He rearranged his slightly crumpled red shirt and cursed his pants that stuck to his skin so he had to tug at them a little. They weren't as tight as the ones Youji would use, but they fit him nicely. [2]

There was no turning back when he crossed the big crystal doors of the hotel. Aya took a last look at the note Brad gave him at the last mission.

He entered the elevator and waited as patiently as he could, that to tell you the truth wasn't much, until the young man in charge of the elevator stopped at the floor where their suite was.

Once there it took him only a couple minutes to find the suite. He stopped in front of the door and stayed there for countless minutes. He didn't dare enter.

Aya could leave. Crawford didn't know he was there, so he would think he hadn't gone, or maybe he had seen it with those weird powers of him.

Yeah, he'd better go now that he had the chance.

The redhead had spent the whole week thinking about this. If he should go. If it was a trap (and he was rather convinced of that), or the American really wanted him but after knowing that Schwarz had captured Ken, whatever previous doubts he'd had about Brad's intentions had dissipated. 

Aya didn't want to be part of this game, but on the other hand… he could TRY to gain some control and turn the situation into something to be the best for him and Weiss. _Yeah, think about Weiss Ran_. He told himself mentally. _Remember you're doing this for your team, you're doing this to discover what those freaks want to do to your team. Think about Aya-chan_… Because he didn't exactly know what Schwarz wanted from him, but he DID know what he wanted from the precog. 

He lifted his hand to knock at the door, but stopped midair. Something tugged at his stomach and his legs suddenly felt very weak. _No, I can't do this_…

But fate was against him again, and before Aya could clear his mind the door opened and Brad Crawford himself stood in front of him.

"…" Aya opened his mouth to say something, but he was speechless.

"I was waiting for you."

The redhead blinked.

"I _saw_ you walking away." He explained and reached out to take hold of the younger man's arm.

Aya let the American guide him into the suite. He vaguely glanced around. The decoration was classy and surprisingly not too recharged, as was usual in the luxurious suites (at least the ones he had seen on tv, because Kritiker had never paid for expensive rooms when Weiss had to spend a night outside). 

"You like it?"

The younger man nodded silently. He didn't dare do or say anything. _Now ask him about what they did to your teammate and leave_. He tried to reassure himself thinking that, but the truth was that he was growing more and more nervous with each second that passed.

Crawford let go of his arm and turned to look at him. "You look good." He said with a smirk.

_Calm down Fujimiya_, he thought, _and you heart stop beating so fast, I can't hear my thoughts if you keep on trying to jump out my of chest!_ He took a deep breath and ordered himself to calm down. He frowned and looked into deep hazel orbs, trying to read any emotion in them and finding it impossible.

"I didn't come here to play your games." He was startled by the lack of roughness in his voice as he talked to his enemy.

"You're blushing." The American remarked. "Are you sure you didn't come here for that?"

A determined look took Aya's features. "Siberian. I'm here for him. What did you do to him?"

Brad started to laugh. "Yes, of course you came here for him. You wouldn't do that for him, not even for little Bombay. But, since you asked, I'll let you know that his injures are healing well and we'll give him back to you one of these days." He took a step closer to the redhead and reached up to caress a pale cheek. "Anyway, we both know why you came here Ran." He whispered and leaned closer to the shorter man, stopping when their breathing mingled. "Don't we?"

Aya examined the position they were in. He wanted it as much as he feared it, but didn't hesitate when he stop on his tiptoes to kiss the Schwarz assassin.

He wound his arms around the darkhaired man's broad shoulders and let his eyes shut, letting both his body and mind sink into the feeling of Brad's lips against his, loving it and hating it.

Loving Brad and hating himself.

"Mine." Crawford muttered against his lips before he parted them to deepen the kiss. His hands roamed down Aya's body and slid into the shirt to caress the younger assassin's back.

The redhead clung to him desperately, knowing that he shouldn't be doing this but not caring, not after all what had happened so far, not after he could have what he wanted, not now that he could savour the taste of the one he loved. Not when the feeling of Brad's tongue sliding against his made his whole body go weak.

The precog broke this kiss and let go of Aya. "This is what you came here for." He said hoarsely.

Ran nodded, still trying to regain his breath.

"Then let's get done with it."

"N-nani?"

"Follow me."

Aya blinked stupidly but didn't hesitate to follow Crawford into the bedroom.

+ + + FF.net readers!! I'm sorry but the following scene, due to its lemony content, ha to be left out of here. If you wanna read the whole chappie, go to mediaminer.org or adultfanfiction.net. Sorry, but there's no way I'm going to risk my ff.net account again! + + +

Aya's body just fell limp onto the mattress, and without even realizing it, all the shame and all the pain he was containing came out as he cried with his face buried on a white pillow.

Tsu zu ku…

[1] I swear, babies are scary creatures. If one of them has ever grabbed at your finger or hair you'll probably know what I talk about.

[2] You've probably seen the pic with Ran holding a cigarette. He's wearing what I think are leather pants and a red shirt with a few buttons undone (my computer's screen is a fucking shit that shows the colors like you have a pair of pink/purple sunglasses on, so I can't be sure of the colors). No matter how I hate the guy, I have to admit he looks good.

Etoo… I think this is the first lemon I've ever uploaded, and well, it took me the longest time to finish typing and correcting it (I had written it in a notebook), and the result is this shit. Gomen ne. *sighs*

Today I'm keeping my notes short, so let's go talk about what will happen in the next chapter!

Next time… Aya will deal with what happened at the hotel, Crawford will continue with his "let's break Weiss" plan, and some more Omi angst!

Please, leave me reviews with your opinions and all. I need them, especially for this chapter that was so hard to write! You know that any comments will always be welcome!! ^__^

Hasta luego!


	10. Chapter 9

Obsession Confession

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R/NC-17 (it's going up).

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Warnings: Shonen-ai/Yaoi, angst.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts.

This fic can be read in mediaminer.org, adultfanfiction.net and ff.net.

Nnnn… I think I've given so many mini-bishies that there are no bishies left, so today I'll give the reviewers a real-size Ran. Now seriously, thank you very much to all the people who reviewed, you were nice enough to ignore how much the last chapter sucked, one just has to love you all *hugs* Today's thanks go to **ReiEien** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Hm… can't tell you ne? I personally WANT things to work out okay, but I dunno what I'll end up writing *sweatdrop*),** Simply Kim **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Wish I could tell you! Hope you like this chapter! ), **AolaniDathomir **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I really am sorry for the long wait! If everything goes well, "Revenge" will be updated tomorrow since the new chapter was finished a few days ago [don't feel like updating everything at once]. Really, thank you for all the support!),** gonyos **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* If there is something I like more than hearing "I loved it!" it's also hearing the negative things because not everything is positive and good. I don't know if you'll continue reading the story or will quit, and obviously I don't force anyone to read my stuff, so the only thing I can say is that if you quit reading you could miss things ^_~  ),** Fata Morgana2 **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Brad-chan was _a little_ evil wasn't he? *hentai grin* About the lemons… for now there'll be a break from them in this fic, but there's a rather big chance that there'll be one more lemon in here that would make the story go towards where I want it to go, though it wouldn't be CrawfordRan and NOW I should shut up before I say anything else, ne? Hope you update your fics soon!),** saori **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Thank you for your three reviews and hope you like this chapter! ^^), **And thanks to the reviewers from AFF.net! I'm sorry I couldn't include you in the thanks but it doesn't mean I'm not grateful to you! *hugs aff.net reviewers***

Chapter 9

How much time had passed since Crawford left? How much time had he spent hiding from the world? How much time had he wasted doing something as pointless as mourning? 

It had happened so fast that if the pain and the soreness that was now installing itself in Aya's body weren't there he would have thought that it was one of his dreams.

But this time it had been real.

He had gone to this hotel to meet Crawford, and had sex with him. It sounded simple but it was anything but that.

He'd just… had sex with the enemy.

Had sex with the enemy when one of his teammates was currently (or so he hoped) "kidnapped" by him.

Slowly, the redhead sat up and stretched his limbs out in the solitude of the bedroom, basking in a silence that let him hear his heart beating.

Rhythmically, calmly… yes, his moment of weakness had passed. His control was quickly building itself up again and the usual empty feeling invaded him as he wished.

Aya winced in pain, reminding himself that he better not make any weird movement in a few days.

Heading for the bathroom, he idly asked himself for how long would his body "remember" what had happened in that hotel room.

_Long enough._ He decided as he borrowed a couple of towels and prepared the jacuzzi for a bath. He had never seen one before.

The swordsman sank into the warm water and let the bubbles caress his tired body and soothe his muscles.

It was heaven. If only he weren't there alone… if things hadn't happened the way they had in the bedroom… God, he didn't know what to think about it anymore.

Aya forced himself to change his line of thoughts. If there was something he didn't even want to think about was Brad and what had happened in the hotel room.

He wondered what his teammates would think if they knew. He didn't really care, but at least it kept his mind occupied.

Ken would have punched, kicked (or at least try to), basically try to physically harm him as much as he could, all the while yelling and insulting in a way that would make the mothers of the children he taught soccer not let their kids be near the brunette ever again.

Youji wouldn't really mind, but he'd kill him if what he'd done risked Ken and Omi's security.

Omi… he'd probably look at him with that disappointed look one rarely saw in him and would turn sad eyes at him. At first, because no matter how innocent the boy looked, he'd kill him afterwards. Omi could be young and love his friends dearly, but he was very serious when it came to Weiss and would never permit such a betrayal to Weiss. If he was the leader of an assassination group it was for a reason.

For a brief moment Aya's mind drifted back to Ken. He wondered what had happened to his teammate while Schwarz had him. If he was still alive, that is.

The truth was that the house was different without the energetic brunette.

There was a silence… he'd never imagined that the house, the Koneko, Weiss, would be so incomplete without one of its components.

As he stood up to get out of the large tub, he realized that it wasn't because it was Ken, it was because Weiss was Abyssinian, Balinese, Siberian and Bombay, each one of them was a piece that Weiss needed to move, and whoever had been the one that wasn't with them anymore it would have been the same.

At least in theory, because he didn't think the others would care if he had been the one Schwarz had captured. He knew Omi would, but wasn't that sure that the other two would. Ken was too focused in Youji and the playboy was too focused in himself.

Aya reminded himself that he didn't care.

.::.::.::.::.

Brad opened the door of Schuldig's bedroom and went inside, smirking at the sight of Ken, who was glaring at him, an expression that hadn't changed since he had started recovering from his both his wounds and flu. It was the perfect moment to do so because the German telepath wasn't at home.

The brunette's fever wasn't completely gone yet and he continued getting coughing attacks from time to time, but he was obviously recovering.

His wounds weren't going so fast though. Even if the less important ones and the scratches were healed, the gash at his back and some of his legs and arm injures were still in a rather bad condition, which was the reason Ken hadn't moved out of the bed or fought them yet.

It made him chuckle that the Weiss assassin looked slightly relieved that it wasn't Schuldig the one who had just entered the bedroom.

He really pitied the poor kitten, because he himself would have gone crazy if he had to spend nearly 24/7 with the German around in a horny, angry and "collaborative" state, that is, trying to show off his nurse abilities, and that without counting the three days he'd spent in bed with fever...

"How are you feeling today Siberian?" he asked in a mock tone.

"Fuck you."

"I see you're recovering already, it was about time."

The narrowing of brown eyes was all the answer he got.

"There are good news for you." A smirk tugged at his lips, knowing by the widening of Ken's eyes that he was interested.

"Let's just say that I'm aware that such a thing as being Schuldig's prisoner is one of the worst tortures a human can go through, and today I feel like being nice."

"And?"

"Well, I thought that I could send you back home if you do me a little favour."

Ken tensed. "I'm not going to give you head or let you fuck me or anything of the sort!! I told your fucking teammate and I tell you!!"

"Shut up Weiss." The American ordered. "That's not what I want from you. A while ago I had a vision that will happen in three days if you don't do what I say."

"What vision?"

Brad lifted an eyebrow. "It's about you. Schuldig will get tired of waiting for your wounds to heal and you can imagine what he'll do to you."

What little color had been in Ken's face at the moment disappeared when his mind processed the information and he realized what the leader of Schwarz meant.

"BUT of course you could do what I tell you and I could make some arrangements so you don't have to go through it."

"You bastards…" Ken murmured through clenched teeth.

Crawford just smirked at him, knowing that every second that passed the Weiss assassin would get more and more nervous until he lost his temper, something that had he been in a normal state would have happened long ago.

Ken looked like he was about to jump the American and try to kill him right there. But he wasn't stupid and knew that wounded, half sedated and weakened as he was there was no way he could do such a thing.

He was also scared, but that was something he wasn't going to admit.

Brad leaned towards Ken. "Aren't you curious kitten?" He sniffed slightly and frowned. "And guess Mastermind will have to give you a shower. You smell."

"And whose fault is that?!" the brunette said exasperated.

"Certainly not mine." Brad said lifting his hands in mock innocence.

"The fuck it's not!!" Ken sat up abruptly, only to fall backwards biting his lip when the large wound on his back made it's presence known for the nth time since he had been kidnapped.

"Watch your manners Weiss, or you'll have to be punished."

"Leave me alone already."

"I thought you wanted to know what I had in mind?"

Ken groaned exasperated.

The precog nodded. "I take that as a yes." He sank back onto his chair, leaving Ken more space to breathe. "What I want you to do is give Ran a message."

"Ran?"

"Fujimiya, baka."

"…"

"Hear me well because I'm not going to repeat myself." He looked around for a moment and something lighted up in his gaze when his eyes stopped on the knife Schuldig had on his table because his smirk widened as he surveyed Ken's body. "Wait, I've changed my mind kitten." He said as he rose to his feet and took the knife from the table. "You won't have to give the message directly." He said taking the rather scared and confused brunette's hand into his.

.::.::.::.::.

Omi turned the tv volume down when he heard the front door open. Youji came back a while after he'd woken up and hadn't left his bedroom so it could only be Aya.

The silence that came after the door closed confirmed his first thought.

The archer turned the tv off and headed for the kitchen, where Aya had stopped. "Aya-kun?" he said hesitantly.

Omi's voice seemed to bring Aya back to reality, actually startling him out of his thoughts.

Aya threw him a confused look that soon changed into his "Omi face", serious but not angry.

"Are you okay Aya-kun? You're walking really weird."

The redhead's cheeks flushed slightly at the comment. "Hn. We have to open the shop." Was all he said before he left the kitchen to go to the Koneko.

Omi nodded and followed him. "Etoo… Aya-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Uh... well, it's just that you don't look so well, do you want to go lie down for awhile? I can take care of the Koneko."

Aya opened the door that connected their house with the Koneko no Sumu Ie in silence. [1] "No. Go call Kudou."

The blonde was about to say something about not going to wake Youji up, but he knew when one didn't have to push his teammate and that was one of those moments.

He nodded and went upstairs to TRY to wake the playboy up.

Omi stopped at the kitchen to pour himself a glass of Pepsi. There was something terribly wrong with Aya that morning.

He didn't know what it was, but he looked different. His eyes, how distracted he was, the way he moved… there was something, but he couldn't quite put his fingers in what it was, afraid of being wrong.

The leader of Weiss had a bad feeling that morning. 

Maybe Youji was right when he told him the previous day that something big was happening without them really knowing. And perhaps Aya knew more than he let on, after all, he was being more enigmatic than usual and had been acting weirdly lately.

The pieces of the puzzle didn't fit, that was the only obvious thing.

Wondering if Ken disappearing, Aya going out and all the weird things that had been happening around Weiss lately had to be related. But how?

He'd have to think about it later, now he had to wake Youji up before Aya ran upstairs and dedicated them some of his best assassination techniques.

.::.::.::.::.

"Hmm… I think it's warm enough. I prefer it hotter, but I don't think that hot water will be good for your wounds." Schuldig murmured, sinking his hand into the water that filled the bathtub to test its warmth.

From where he was sitting on a chair Schuldig had brought to the bathroom, his captive paled. Not only had he been transformed into a mummy that couldn't do anything, was he also going to be scalded? The water had to be REALLY hot, because all that steam couldn't come from a nice temperature.

Schuldig approached the brunette with a huge grin stretching his lips. "Well kitty, it's time to take all those bandages off and give you a nice bath!"

Ken would have protested and tried to push him away, but the German was faster and immobilized him with his mental powers. It was the easiest and most efficient way to avoid 'accidents' with the Weiss assassin.

It took the redhead nearly ten minutes to get rid of all the bandages that limited if not restricted Ken's movements.

"Don't worry Siberian, this won't hurt."

Schuldig slid an arm under Ken's knees and the other around his back to haul him up. Then he walked towards the bathtub and put him inside.

"What's the matter kitty?" he blinked at the brunette's, how to say this.. really pained expression, which wasn't a surprise because the incredibly hot water made all his wounds hurt in a way he hadn't thought possible until that moment. 

"Y-you bastard!! Are you fucking trying to scald me or what?!!" Ken yelled trying to get out of the water, but it was impossible under the control the telepath's powers currently had over his body.

"You're exaggerating. You'll get used to it in a moment." He muttered something in German before he turned the water on and made the stream fall over Ken's head, damping his hair, face and shoulders.

"I'm old enough to do this alone."

Schuldig chuckled at the comment. "Kitty, kitty, kitty. What kind of nurse would I be if I left my patient alone in such a dangerous situation as this one is?"

"YOU are dangerous Schwarz, not the water!!"

"Of course, whatever you say." The redhead ignored Ken's mental and vocal insults as he grabbed a bottle of shampoo and poured some onto his hand.

Silently, Schuldig lathered Ken's hair, massaging his scalp thoroughly to make more bubbles and leave his kitten's hair as clean as possible.

"Mmmm… smells good, ne kitty?"

Ken didn't dignify him with an answer, closing his eyes tightly and biting his lip to keep from making a snide comment.

The Schwarz assassin chuckled. "No matter what you do, I can read your mind, and you're thinking it smells good. Admit it."

Schuldig was rewarded with a mental image of a middle finger while he rinsed Ken's hair.

"You know, it's a pity that you aren't collaborative and are this wounded. If you weren't" he bent forward and nuzzled the brunette's neck playfully "I'd fuck you right here."

If Ken had been looking pale, that just made what little color was left on his face to disappear and he literally fell backwards.

"Oi!! It's the third time you do that!" the redhead pouted and continued cleaning his captive's body until he found fresh wounds that he was sure he hadn't seen before carved on Ken's forearm. "Who the fuck wrote this?"

.::.::.::.::.

"Everything ready Aya-kun?"

The redhead nodded at his younger teammate and proceed to put his coat on.

He had a weird feeling that indicated that something was going to happen. Aya didn't know what it was, but he had the strong suspicion that it couldn't be anything good, especially after all what had happened to him lately.

Maybe it was just the chance of having a confrontation with Schwarz or just that he was being more paranoid than usual, but the feeling was there.

A hard nudge from Youji made him react and follow his teammates towards his car.

Tsu zu ku…

[1] There are thousands of theories about the Koneko. Some writers place it away from the bishies' house, others connect it with the house, others write it near… I personally write it as connected to the house by stairs that finish in a door that connects to the shop.

I'm really sorry about the lack of updates from me lately! It's been impossible for me to get into the net with my computer lately (I only update fics and drawings from here). I've also been really distracted, but continued writing.

I hope you liked this chapter!! After how much the last chapter sucked, I hope I did better this time!

Take some time to leave me a comment! Tell me what you think, if you liked it or not, if you want me to update sooner or later (or don't want any updates at all). Whatever you wanna say will be appreciated and welcome! And for more info on updates and previews of future chapters go to my blog.

Hasta luego!


	11. Chapter 10

Obsession Confession

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R/NC-17 (it's going up).

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Warnings: Shonen-ai/Yaoi, angst.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts.

This fic can be read in mediaminer.org, adultfanfiction.net and ff.net.

Now to thank the reviewers!!

**Lady Sesshomaru**: Glad you liked it! Your questions receive an answer in this chapter.

**AolaniDathomir**: Sorry for the wait! TT You'll see that in this chapter. About Ken and Youji… I don't know what's gonna happen myself, so can't really give you any clues…

**Fata Morgana**: Bishies are really distracting… disappears with Legolas You'll have to wait a little to see what Crawford will do, but there is a little of it in this chapter Thanks for reviewing! goes to read again the last Borderline chapter

**Rei**** Eien**: I'm glad you liked it! Can't answer your question about Brad… It's funnier to wait and see what happens ne?

**ChibiHarika****: **Hnn… Ran OOC? Yeah, maybe. Guess it depends a little on the way each one sees the guy, though I think he's not too OOC… One can never know what happens until the end… but anyway I'm glad you like it!

Chapter 10

Carefully, Aya lead his teammates into the building they were supposed to break in.

He only found two guards, who he took care of easily. It had been a little too easy, which meant that there was something big waiting for them inside, because such a powerful mafia wouldn't put TWO guards at their most important cover building.

Aya gave his teammates a quick look, confirming that they were ready to really start with their mission.

Omi nodded quietly. "Balinese, Abyssinian. I'll make sure that I get all the needed info and will interfere with the security system while you go to the upper floors. You know what you have to do. Fifty minutes. Be careful."

Youji flashed Omi a smirk before he turned away, while Aya didn't even bother to look back. He had other things in mind, much more important than his teammate's "see you later" stuff.

Abyssinian ran through a long corridor, followed by Youji until they reached the end of it and parted, each one for a different floor.

Once he was alone, Aya stopped. It was time to do things calmly.

Well-trained amethyst eyes searched around for any camera that could be working, and as soon as he took care of them he continued silently, opening door after door and inspecting each office exhaustively.

But to no avail, because every room had been empty except one where he found a dead man, who had more than probably been killed by Schwarz's Berserk if the state of the corpse wasn't fooling Aya's eyes.

Quietly, the assassin read the documents he found onto the dead man's desk. After making sure there was nothing important, Aya disconnected the laptop that continued working after it's supposed owner's death, and tied it securely around his body, under the thick leather coat he always wore for missions. Omi would want to examine the thing later.

That floor was clean, so it was time to go upstairs and see what he found there. "Floor?" he asked Youji by the com.

Balinese answered with a distant "three", which was just enough to indicate Aya that he had to go to the fourth floor.

As soon as he arrived to the fourth floor, a weird feeling invaded Aya. It was… like a warning that he should leave before anything horrible happened.

If was fear.

But what was he afraid of? Guards didn't scare him, Schwarz didn't either… Was he scared of himself?

It was so pathetic and made so little sense at the same time that the redhead felt like screaming. But he was at a fucking mission and the last thing he'd do would be scream or distract himself any further from what he was doing.

Aya had to get all what had happened lately out of his mind or he would go crazier than he already was before he could stop it.

A scream ripped through the building. "What the-" Aya ran towards the source of the scream, a nearby office.

Seeing that twisting the doorknob wouldn't get him anywhere, Aya kicked the door with all his strength, and the door flew open.

"Welcome, we were waiting for you, Ran." Crawford smirked cruelly at the Weiss assassin.

Aya blinked. _We?_ That meant they weren't alone.

From behind the desk, Farfello kneeled up and strained his neck to look at Aya.

His face and hair were splattered with blood, and a trail of it dripped down his mouth and chin, falling down his neck and getting lost into the psychopath white attire. "Mmm…" the Irishman licked his lips. "More blood… I'm so hungry…"

Brad never took his eyes from Aya's. "You can have as much as you want when I finish with him." He said pointing to his enemy's stomach with a gun.

Aya gulped. Was Crawford really going to shot him? Would everything end there? Like that? "Are you going to…"

The American chuckled. "Aha… say goodbye kitty."

Aya was about to say something, but a shot cut his words. There was a short moment of shock and absolute silence before the redhead fell to his knees, giving Brad an empty smirk before his eyes closed and his head bent down.

.::.::.::.::.

Youji cursed everything. Cursed the mafia for this mission, cursed Omi, cursed Aya for what happened to Ken and for existing in general, cursed Ken for being stupid, cursed Schwarz for being bastards, cursed Kritiker and cursed himself for being alive.

It was okay since there was nothing more interesting to do where he was. There was nobody there, that for sure.

And if at the end he didn't find anything else there, Youji would be glad. Glad to go home or even go find the oblivion he needed so much if he had any energy for it.

The playboy felt like shit. The guilt he felt for knowing that all what had been happening lately to Weiss was his fault added a lot to it.

It obviously hadn't been Youji's fault, but he didn't know it, didn't want to admit it.

All what mattered was that his team was divided and that his best friend was dead, or worse, being tortured by Schwarz, and that he had done nothing to remedy it.

Everything and everybody around him shattered to pieces while he did nothing but have fun, get high and fuck random men and women. Day after day, night after night… But Youji didn't regret it. It was his way to forget and he didn't plan on changing it just yet.

The blonde headed for the stairs to go to an upper floor, but he stopped when his ears caught the sound of what looked like someone moving.

Youji turned around and caught a glimpse of red hair. "Schwarz!" he hissed and ran towards there. He didn't bother to be careful and silent as he would have been in a normal mission. This was personal.

The damn redhead sure was fast! Youji heard a door opening somewhere nearby and he continued running until he found the only open door.

"I know you are here Schwarz…" the blonde hissed. "Can smell you…"

The room was dark, but it was obvious that the German telepath wasn't there.

"Where the fuck is that bastard…" Emerald eyes looked around, trying to find a clue in the darkness. They stopped at an open window. "The fire exit!"

Youji ran towards the window, but he hadn't reached the middle of the office when his feet tripped with something and hr fell forward.

Balinese cursed for the nth time that day and tried to get up, but one of his feet was trapped between… legs?

Youji turned around and when he took a closer look he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing.

"Ken…" He quickly kneeled next to his friend. "Hey! You okay? Look at me." Gloved hands patted the sleeping face. _Sedated_, came the quick deduction when his efforts proved to be in vain.

Youji made quick use of his com. "Bombay? I'm getting out for a moment. Found Ken."

.::.::.::.::.

Crawford hadn't lowered his gun down yet when Farfello got up and was ready to cut Abyssinian into little pieces.

But a sound made both Schwarz assassins stop.

"Not today." Leather clad arms were lifted into the air in a cross for a few seconds, and slowly, Aya looked up at Oracle. His eyes were defiant, daring the American to shot again, and something akin to a smirk tugged slightly at his thin lips.

The precog looked more amused than surprised with the situation. "How many lives do you have?"

Aya opened his coat and pointed to the bulletproof vest he was wearing underneath. He lifted an eyebrow, curious but afraid of what was going to happen next.

Farfello frowned. "The kitten is not stupid." He stated. "Pets like him are interesting."

"Very interesting. But I'm afraid you won't get to know how... _interesting_ this kitty can be."

As he got to his feet and took his katana from where it had fallen on the floor, Aya prepared himself mentally to attack.

Brad was not only faster, but also knew what the younger assassin was going to do before he actually did it so it wasn't hard to avoid being touched by the weapon the swordsman was so skilled at using.

Suddenly, the American's hand shot forwards, hitting Aya's forehead.

The redhead froze the moment the older man's skin came into contact with his. He didn't even blink, just stared at his enemy's hand and arm with wide eyes.

"We have to leave now. Farfello took care of your target. Oh, and Schuldig left a present for you downstairs, but I see that Balinese already found it." Crawford turned away and headed for the door to leave the office. "I'll be waiting for you Ran." He said with a last enigmatic smirk before they left.

Aya blinked stupidly. It made no sense. This absurd behaviour… What was he doing there instead of going after his enemies and killing them? It was time to start using his head.

The redhead tried to follow the Schwarz assassins but they weren't there anymore.

How they did it, Aya didn't know, but if something was obvious was that they weren't there anymore.

After a brief exchange of words through the com with Omi, Aya headed for the place they accorded they would meet at.

Only Omi was there. Youji was waiting for them in his car.

.::.::.::.::.

Once they were back home, Youji made sure that the still sleeping Ken was okay and in his bed before going to take a bath.

Omi and Aya were at Ken's bedroom.

Omi was trying to hack into the computer Aya had borrowed from the building, while the redhead examined their sleeping teammate.

The brunette seemed to be okay. Exhausted and pale but more or less healthy. Aya suspected the white tee shirt and black sweat pants Ken wore belonged to Schwarz. Other than that everything looked in place.

"When he wakes up we're giving those clothes to Kritiker."

"Did you say something Aya-kun?" Omi looked up distractedly.

The redhead pointed to Ken. "We have to give Kritiker those clothes."

The blonde's eyes lit up in acknowledgement. "Yeah, we've never been able to provide them with fingerprints or- I hope they don't find much more…" The boy shuddered. "They should also examine Ken-kun and see if he's really okay."

Aya nodded, agreeing completely with Omi.

He was about to leave his younger teammates alone when something caught his eye. It had been there all the time but he hadn't paid it any attention thinking they were just a few cuts.

But there was something written in Ken's forearm.

It had been carved with a knife or something similar.

Aya felt sick when he recognized the name of the hotel he'd been with Crawford. There was also a date and an hour. After that, in bigger letters was written "You are mine" in English.

"Oh fuck." He was going to have to talk to Ken when the ex-soccer player woke up.

"What's wrong Aya-kun?"

The redhead shock his head. "Nothing Omi. Tell me if Hidaka wakes up."

"I will. Goodnight Aya-kun."

"Goodnight Omi."

Tsu zu ku…

Looks like it's taken me forever to finish this chapter, ne? It's one of the shortest I've written for this fic but I think it was kinda interesting. I wanted it to be much longer, but I don't have the time to write a long chapter right now, in fact, this is going to be my last update on a fic until the second week of june, when everything will go back to normal and I'll be able to write at a normal rate.

Did you like the chapter? Review and tell me whatever you wanna say! And for more info on updates and stuff go to my blog.

Hasta luego!


	12. Chapter 11

Obsession Confession

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R/NC-17 (it's going up).

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Warnings: Shonen-ai/Yaoi, angst.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts.

This fic can be read in mediaminer.org, adultfanfiction.net and ff.net.

Now to thank the reviewers!!   Since it's been long since I gave the reviewers any gift, today I'm giving you all a dvd with what happened at the hotel between Crawford and Ran hentai grin

**Fata Morgana**: hugs Brad was reminding Aya that he could kill him if he wanted… can't wait for more Borderline!

**Red-Planet31:** Thanks for reviewing!

**RuByMoon17**: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait

**saori**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Kati: **I'm glad you like my fics! I hate OmiKen too (not as much as I hate Aya Ken though). Thanks!

**CC**: It's great when people likes one¡s work so I'm glad hug can't tell you about Youji but your curiosity about Aya will be sated with this chapter (I hope)

**Simply Kim: **I'm glad you like it! hugs thanks! Hope you like this chappie!

Chapter 11

Schuldig was having fun. Even though Crawford hadn't allowed him to do as he pleased. He knew he was going to have his fun with the kitten sooner or later.

Why the precog hadn't let him do it while they had kidnapped Siberian at their place was a mystery to the German, but wasn't something that worried him too much either.

Their plans were going well so far and that was what mattered.

Schuldig turned the tv off, finding it boring, and headed upstairs towards Farfellos's bedroom. It was time to give the psycho his pills.

.::.::.::.::.

Aya was prepared for the harsh look he received when he entered Ken's bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his teammate as he placed a medical kit on a side of the bed. He was careful with his words and actions after the violent reaction the brunette had to them when he woke up a few hours before. Apparently Ken thought it was one of Mastermind's sick mind games trying to convince him that Schwarz was Weiss or something of the sort and it took them nearly an hour to convince him that they were Weiss and that he was home again. He'd ask for that later but right then Aya had more important things to do.

"Been better." Ken took a sip of water, his eyes never leaving Aya. "Did Omi send you?"

"No." The redhead opened the medical kit and took a bottle of alcohol out. "Turn around."

Ken didn't argue, knowing that if Aya wanted him to turn around he'd have to do it whether he wanted it or not.

Aya lifted his teammate's t-shirt and took a look, or rather pretended he did, at the few wounds that hadn't healed yet on Ken's back. He cleaned them slowly while wondering which would be the best way to ask Ken about Crawford.

He had to know what his teammate knew, what Schwarz could have told him… If Ken knew about his betrayal to Weiss… He probably wouldn't tell neither Youji nor Omi, since he avoided the first like the plague and would just ignore Omi. But that didn't mean that Ken wouldn't tell Kritiker. That meant that Kritiker would eliminate him and would stop covering Aya-chan's hospital fee. And he couldn't let that happen.

"Don't touch me."

Aya blinked in surprise.

"That everybody thinks I'm stupid doesn't mean that I am." Chocolate brown eyes narrowed slightly. "You want to see if I know anything that would get you into trouble. Stop pretending that you care about my health 'cause we both know you don't. So what do you exactly want to know?"

Aya reached out to grab Ken's forearm and grazed the carved and, he noticed, slightly infected letters with a fingertip. "Tell me about this."

"This," said Ken freeing his arm from Aya's hold "is a message to you from Oracle. But you already know that, don't you? I don't know what it means. And no, they didn't tell me anything about you, but I can guess what happened."

"And what do you think that happened?"

Ken ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. "It's either you're a traitor and they've used me to tell you something that escapes me, or they're playing with us in a really sick way…"

So Ken thought it was a sick game… and was right.

And it was a game Weiss didn't know how to play and in which only Schwarz knew the rules.

"Have you told Kritiker about that?"

"No."

"Manx said she'd call to confirm you're okay in a few hours."

.::.::.::.::.

Youji did what he always did when he needed to think. And he needed to think a lot at that moment.

He locked himself into his bedroom with a bottle of whiskey and a pack of cigarettes.

Youji poured some whiskey into a glass and stared at it for a few seconds.

He was confused.

Nothing made sense. Everybody was hiding something.

Ken hadn't said anything to them, other than trying to kill them when he woke up. There had been no way to talk with the brunette yet, but the playboy was certain that his friend was hiding something. In fact, he was hiding something since that mission when he thought that something wrong had happened.

Omi… Omi definitively knew something Youji didn't. And the wire-wielding assassin was sure that it was the key that would give answers to everything. Omi had Aya's life into his hands, but Youji didn't know that.

And Aya… he was also hiding something, and probably something much bigger than what Ken hid.

After taking a long sip at the burning liquid, Youji lied down onto his bed.

He let his mind drift back to that mission he recognized as the start of everything.

He went back to the thoughts that had crossed his mind back then and that now more than ever he was sure had been right.

Even thought the blonde had carefully and very deliberately referred to what had happened as "kissing" when he had asked his teammates, in his mind the word had been "forcing".

Youji hadn't believed a word they'd said.

Maybe Ken hadn't completely lied when he said that someone had attacked him, that he had been attacked had been pretty obvious, yet Ken hadn't told the truth.

If Aya hadn't done anything to Ken and vice versa, it had been Schwarz.

And what would have driven at least one member of Schwarz (or more than one) to attack two members of Weiss in a sexual way?

Because it seemed like it would have gone further in Ken's case if the brunette hadn't lost consciousness, which lead Youji to three possibilities. The first was that Schwarz had gotten bored with an irresponsive body. The second was that Schwarz wanted to cause all the pain and humiliation possible, which wouldn't be possible if the other wasn't conscious to feel it. The third was that they just wanted to play, or warn Weiss of something that could happen in a future.

That about Ken, but Aya? The redhead had obviously resisted or, if one took the brutality he seemed to have received as a reference, the aggression could have gone much further than Ken's.

If Aya had been raped or not, Youji couldn't know, but he'd have to ask Aya to be sure.

Youji was currently waiting for Manx to call. She should tell them that ken was okay and that nothing had happened to him while he'd been kidnapped.

The truth was that Youji was afraid that Schwarz would have tortured his teammate in every possible way, Ken's behaviour when he first saw them lead him to think that, but it was also true that the brunette didn't look like he had received much harm other than a few weird cuts in his arm. In fact, it looked like Schwarz had even taken care of his wounds. And that was confusing to say the least.

With a sigh, Youji took a last sip at his glass and left his bedroom.

.::.::.::.::.

The date Crawford had "written" in Siberian's forearm was dangerously close.

In fact, he and Abyssinian were supposed to have a date the next day.

It would be a lie to say that Brad wasn't enjoying what was happening. Because he was, and how much!

Day after day he relished more the power he had over the Weiss assassin. He was so sure about his success that didn't pay attention to any sign that could put in danger his plans. Didn't think about how others weren't as strong as he was against temptation.

The American didn't care anyway. All what mattered was that he was going to finally destroy Weiss. And even in the absence of a vision that confirmed what he expected, he had never been so sure of anything before.

"It's open." He said when a vision of Schuldig knocking on his door came to his mind.

The door opened a moment later and the redhead entered into the precog's office. "Looks like someone's having even more fun than me." He commented looking at the older man. "Is there anything you know that I don't?"

"There are a LOT of things I know that you don't. But I didn't tell you to come here to discuss that."

Schuldig sat on top of Crawford's desk. "And what's it you want to talk about?" He asked with a smirk.

Brad returned the German's smirk. "Let's say that there is something I want you to do tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Schuldig frowned. "I already had plans for tomorrow!"

The American's expression didn't change a bit. "I don't care. Tomorrow I have a 'date' with Abyssinian and I don't want any… interruption, if you know what I mean. So you will have to make sure that nobody follows him and discovers anything."

Schuldig's lips stretched into an impossibly wide smirk. "In that case, I think I can postpone my plans for another day."

Crawford rose to his feet. "I knew you would."

.::.::.::.::.

Ken noticed that Aya had dressed up differently that evening. Black leather pants and boots with a black silk shirt wasn't something one saw the redhead wear usually.

That, together with the fact that Ken knew that Oracle had written a date on his arm that "casually" was that same day, and that Aya had been kinda agitated during the day made the brunette come to the conclusion that something was happening that night, so he finished quickly his bowl of soup and ran upstairs to get a change of clothes.

In the way to his bedroom Ken briefly saw Youji getting ready to go out too on the bathroom, but didn't pay the blonde more attention, not now that he had decided to follow Aya and discover what was going on.

Once he was ready, Ken went downstairs to the living room and didn't leave home until Aya went to take his keys, an immediate sign that the redhead was going to leave.

Ken took his motorbike out and hid in the shadows until he saw Aya's car leave.

Then he followed his teammate. He had the feeling something was going to happen that night.

But things usually never happen the way we want them to be…

.::.::.::.::.

Aya felt like he was being watched, and the feeling heightened by the moment. But it had to be a mix of his imagination, of how guilty he felt for continuing betraying Weiss and the fear he had of what would happen tonight.

Fear of what he supposed was going to happen, because there was no way of knowing what was really going to happen and if he was going to live to tell it.

Feeling more paranoid than usual, Aya parked his car in a street that was about fifteen minutes from the hotel. Just in case.

Time seemed to go on too slowly, but eventually Aya found himself in front of the hotel's door.

Tsu zu ku…

I thought the first fic I'd update after my exam would be Revenge, but I'm strangely blocked with that one while this new chappie of OC came out quickly and without further problems.

The chapter is still short, but I had to cut it right there if I wanted to update it soon.

Also wanted to say that I dropped my blog and got a LJ instead (username: annahibiki), which means that all the previews from future chapters from my fics, info on updates and stuff can be found from now on there. The link is in my profile

points to the review button Review! I'm always open to suggestions and want to know what you think about the fic.

Hasta luego!


	13. Chapter 12

Obsession Confession

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R/NC-17 (it's going up).

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Warnings: Shonen-ai/Yaoi, angst.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts.

This fic can be read in and Wish I had the time to thank all the reviewers… anyway, consider yourself hugged, kissed and thanked if you reviewed! I'm sorry this took this long to update, but there was nothing I could do to help it after losing all my data I have to rewrite all the stuff I had ready to update. I'm also quite busy writing other stuff so I have Weiss kinda abandoned, but don't worry, I'll be fully back to WK as soon as possible! This is pretty short but it's all I can do if I want to start updating. Updates on everything else will come eventually.

You can also blame The Libertines for stopping me from writing Weiss.

Again, sorry and I hope I can update sooner next time.

sighs Feels so strange to update a WK fic after so long…

Chapter 12

Anxious.

It was the only word that could describe Aya's state best.

For far too many minutes he'd stood in front of the hotel room's door, not daring to do or say anything. But it was time to do something, he just couldn't stay there like that until the next day.

Maybe it was the fact that for a while he hadn't felt followed anymore or just that his conscience was occupied with another thing at the moment. The thing was that he had to do something.

So Aya composed himself and knocked firmly, waiting for a response.

But time passed and there was no answer.

The Weiss assassin knocked again, harder, but the result was the same.

Angry and tired of waiting, Aya twisted the doorknob and the door opened instantly, showing the assassin the white place he'd been into before.

Strangely enough, once inside, Aya got the impression that he was alone there, something that was confirmed after a quick exploration of the place.

"What the fuck is going on?" he wondered to himself.

Where was Crawford? The American was supposed to be there, wasn't he?

But no, there was no Crawford around.

Aya knew he was alone in the bedroom, but wanted to be completely sure that there was no sign of Crawford having been there recently.

Confused and somewhat angry, the redheaded assassin sat onto the enormous white bed they had used the first time they'd been there and jumped off it when he heard a crumpling sound.

Aya realised there was a sheet of paper onto the bed that he hadn't seen before and calmed.

Without hesitation Aya grabbed it and turned the now slightly crumpled sheet of paper around, discovering, as he had assumed already, that there was something written on it. And it had to be from Crawford, because at the bottom of the paper it was written neatly 'Schwarz'.

An address… why would Crawford give him another address if they were supposed to meet in that hotel? What kind of a joke was that?

Aya felt manipulated, like Crawford expected him to do whatever he wanted the moment he wanted. Like Crawford KNEW that he had long ago lost control over his obsession, letting it lead him, his acts, his… everything.

Taking a second look at the address, Aya realised that they were familiar to him. He had been there before…

Yes. A few months ago, after a long, exhausting mission, when they came back to their city, the four members of Weiss had to stop at a small, crappy motel to spend the night because Aya's car had decided it wouldn't take them back home that night.

Luckily it hadn't stopped in the middle of a road and between the four of them directed it to that place without further problems. They had something to eat in a bar next to the motel and divided in two rooms to spend the night. Omi had insisted he didn't want to spend the night with Youji and Ken, who being as stupid as always had ended up getting drunk and taking one of the bedrooms before the whole group decided who was sleeping with who.

Not that Omi would have stayed with them if they hadn't been drunk anyway. He always did all he could to be left alone with Aya, the redhead knew it, and didn't care.

Aya stopped dead on his tracks after leaving the expensive suite.

If Crawford had paid for such an expensive place, why had he told him to go to another? Did he think he'd follow around wherever AND whenever he wanted? The thought that the precog knew him so well was terrifying.

As he went back to the place where he left his car, Aya mentally cursed himself for taking the road towards the motel instead of going back home, which was what he thought he should have done.

The truth was that the swordsman's mind wasn't working well that night. He felt somewhat confused and dizzy, slowly slipping out of control.

So it's no surprise that when he finally parked his car next to the only other car outside the ruinous building and headed for the room Crawford had written down, the first thing he did when the door opened was grab the American by the collar of his shirt and lose whatever little dignity he had left, if he had any, by submitting again to his enemy and obsession.

"Mn…" Ken groaned in agony and shut his eyes as tightly as he could as he started to wake up and take conscience of the world around him.

How much did he drink? The sick feeling in his stomach and the start of what would be a horrible headache a few hours later seemed to say that the brunette probably drank a little too much.

_And where the fuck am I?_ Ken was lying on a bed that wasn't his. It wasn't something he was going to panic about though. After all it wasn't the first time it had happened.

A slight shift on his position and the soreness it brought confirmed the Weiss assassin's suspiccions: he had sex with some random stranger. And it was okay, as it had been okay all the times he'd done it in the past and would probably do in the future.

It was nothing to worry about.

Ken wasn't the cute naïve little virgin only focused in soccer his teammates, the fangirls from the Koneko, and even Schwarz seemed to think he was.

Let's be realistic for a moment. Yes, Ken was kind of shy and had this somewhat naïve look that could make him look like the perfect picture of innocence. He wasn't a slut either. He wasn't Youji.

BUT, the assassin known as Siberian was a nineteen year old male who went out from time to time and got drunk, went to clubs and if he had sex with anyone, it was only his business. Not Weiss', not the fangirl's, certainly not Schwarz's. Not even Youji's.

After all the brunette wasn't going to spend his whole life kicking a soccer ball around while waiting for his teammate to look at something other than his own reflection on a fucking mirror.

Ken knew how to enjoy the few good things life gave him, and so he did.

And, judging by the sated feeling all over his body if one didn't count the soreness on his ass and the effects from the alcohol, last night had been good. He'd dare say that it had been really good.

Ken couldn't remember anything from the previous hours though. Didn't mind anyway.

Sighing, Ken realised it was still the middle of the night. How long had it been since he had left home to go see what Aya was doing? Just a few hours.

It had been so weird… He had left his motorbyke somewhere when Aya parked his car and followed the redhead for a while.

But Ken had suddenly felt the impulse to go into a bar, and the rest was confusing and blurry. He briefly wondered what had happened to his teammate.

All Ken wanted to do at the moment was going back to sleep, and if whoever had fucked him was there by the time he woke up, ask for more. After all what had happened lately in his life, the brunette really needed a distraction in the form of another body, on it's warmth.

The Weiss assassin wasn't alone in the room, that for sure. There was another body on the bed. Even though they were far enough not to touch, the warmth and the scent of another person lying there was present.

Yawning loudly, Ken turned around so he was lying onto his back, draping an arm over his eyes and willing sleep to take him as far as possible from reality.

But as usual, curiosity killed the cat. So Ken scrubbed at his eyes and turned his face to the side to see the kind of guy he had slept with.

And he nearly jumped out of the bed when he saw a smirk he hated too much, attached to the face of someone he just wished he had never met in his life. "Fuck no…" Ken moaned, sitting up and shakily rising to his feet.

Schuldig's smirk only got wider. "I think there is no need for me to reply to that kitty."

Ken grabbed onto the wall to avoid falling as a wave of nausea passed through him at the quick movement and his legs threatened with stop holding him onto his feet. Ken just barely succeeded in not throwing up as he glared at his mortal enemy, who lay sprawled onto the bed, smirking lazily, looking more satisfied and crueler than ever if that was possible.

"And for I moment I thought you were acting maturely… such a pity you're still a brat." Schuldig mocked.

Ken looked around for his clothes, trying to get to them without falling or throwing up meanwhile. "What the hell have I gotten myself into? I knew this would end up happening…" he muttered to himself.

"Oh… kitty?" Schuldig said as he sat onto the bed, narrowing his eyes slightly so he could see better what he was looking at.

The brunette glared at his enemy with all his might, daring him to say anything else.

And of course, the telepath didn't let the chance go. "Here." He said pointing to his chin, the smirk going back into it's place. "You should wash your face before anyone sees you and realises what you've been doing…"

Realisation of what the German meant hit Ken almost instantly. He reached up to wipe at his chin with his hand and this time he couldn't help it and ran into the small bathroom the room had, being just in time to throw up in the toilet.

It was a miracle that Ken's legs hadn't failed before, but they did at that moment, refusing to move as he emptied what little was left in his stomach.

Even though the Weiss assassin thought that an eternity had passed until he'd managed to leave the hotel and found a cab, the truth was that not even ten minutes had passed.

When Aya parked his car and went into the house where Weiss lived, he'd expected the others to be sleeping already, but to his surprise he found that the kitchen lights were on.

He soon saw that Ken was there, but didn't bother going into the kitchen. There was no need to do it, and Ken didn't look like he wanted to see anyone at the moment, which was great because Aya didn't want to face any of his teammates. Especially not the one who probably knew the most what was going on.

Not after what he'd done.

It had been like the other time. First he'd let Crawford do whatever he wantedd to him, and afterwards came the shame and the horror of knowing how weak he really was.

As Aya opened the bathroom's door he heard the front door opening.

Youji.

For a few seconds the redhead stood in front of the door, waiting to see if Youji was going upstairs or not. The quiet steps heading towards the kitchen and the playboy's voice saying something to Ken were a guarantee that he could shower quietly.

Tsu zu ku…

1 glares Hadn't this fic have been in their conversation would have been a little longer and more explicit. But I just didn't feel like making two versions because of just a few words, I'm fed up with that. We all know what Schu meant anyway, don't we?


End file.
